Resolution and Honor
by tinkerbell265
Summary: Zuko captures and uses Katara as bait for the Avatar. But once their paths cross their destinies become intertwined. Just so everyone knows, this was inspired by Heza's story so if you guys notice similarities, that's why.
1. Devil Eyes

So i updated this because when i uploaded it, it all ran together and looked like ONE BIG paragraph... So i fixed it.

_**Devil Eyes**_

* * *

No matter how many were pulled under the waves, no matter how much I poured into my attacks, the firebenders kept coming. My only ally was the full moon, enhancing my amateur movements, blow after blow. I was no master, but I couldn't be, not with being the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. But somehow, though untrained, I managed to summon a vigorous wave from the river behind me and brought it crashing down on top of the small army of firebenders before me. The push and pull of my element guided me gracefully through the stances, allowing me to flow through the movements. At all costs, I tried not to think about how she was accomplishing any of this, for fear of being knocked into the freighting reality of her incompetent bending.

Somewhere between fighting and fleeing, I'd been separated from my brother and the Avatar. But it didn't matter. If I was alone – it meant Aang was safe by now. All I had to do was make sure I could ward off their attacks long enough for Sokka and Aang to make a clean get away. A wall of fire shot up from the river, surrounding me, and engulfing me in suffocating heat. The flames licked the bare skin of my neck and face as it pillared around my battle weary body.

It wasn't supposed to be this way…

"I need her alive!" His malicious voice rasped through the flames as if he were commanding the element instead of his own soldiers. The noise of ironclad firebenders, their heavy strides, brisk movement pounded in my ears over the aggressive whistling from the fire surrounding me. It wasn't supposed to be this way at all…

Suddenly the fire died down, no longer holding me in place but allowing me an escape. I pitched forward and threw myself through the wall of smoke, running in the direction I last saw the river, summoning more water, and slashing it through the air, hoping to hit anyone. I knew it was desperate to hope for an escape at this point. There were just too many. And even though smoke surrounded me, invaded my lungs, and robbed me from breath, I knew he was watching. His devil eyes were trained on me as I struggled through his wall of firebending drones. I hated him for threatening my village, despised him for his relentless pursuit of the Avatar, and seethed at the thought of dying by his hand. I'd rather drown in my own element before giving him the pleasure of taking my final breath.

An upturned root from the river bank somehow wrapped around my foot, forcing me to fall to the ground in just enough time to evade a fireball being hurled at the back of my head. Hearing the singe from the bit of flames that managed to knick my hair did nothing for my temper. My hands flew to my foot, ready to dislodge the uprooted plant from my limb until I realized it was actually a fallen firebender who previously suffered from the powerful waves I sent smashing into both him and his comrades. His free hand latched onto my ankle, working his grip up my leg as if he meant to shimmy his body up a rope. I pulled more water from the river, effectively performing the water whip and smacking it over his temple.

It wouldn't be much longer now… I was getting sloppier as this skirmish dragged on.

The smoke cleared but only enough to alert me to the fact that most of the soldiers I'd defeated had pulled themselves back to their and were readying their integrated stances. Somehow, my brain registered before I had time to actually think about reacting – like my body was doing the work for my smoke fogged mind. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, my fingers digging ruthlessly into the wet sand of the river bank.

"Surrender, waterbender!" I heard his voice again, but couldn't determine exactly where it was coming from; all I knew is how unnervingly close it sounded. I couldn't be sure if it was the heat of the fire, or his hot breath threatening my neck.

_Both_…

Suddenly I felt searing fingers dig aggressively into my arm, and an unyielding force ripped me off the ground. His nose was inches away from mine, his breath ghosting over my chin, and his eyes – those devil eyes of molten gold were fixated on me with rage as a detrimental sneer snaked across his thin lips.

"Zuko…" I barely breathed eyes widening, fully aware that the game was up.

The scar that marred the left side of his face, from his eye to his ear, shriveled even more as he barred his teeth to me in an almost animalistic manner. He resembled one of the many polarbear-dogs from the south pole, readying to end his prey.

"We have the girl! Head back to the ship!" He growled over his men before dragging me into the woods.

I can't say I remember much after that. A solid object collided with my head and then everything went dark.

I roused much later, groaning under the throbbing pain in my head and the burning sensations covering my limbs. Unmistakably, whether I failed to dodge attacks or the fact that I was handled roughly though the duration of my state of unconsciousness, I'd been burned a bit. Even though the rocking surface below me managed to lull me into a realm of peace, I knew I wasn't safe. There was an unfamiliarity about my surroundings… The distant clanking, the very light tapping offootsteps sharpening and dissolving every so often as people passed by, and that constant rocking – the sway around me.

My eyes snap open as if I'd been stabbed, realization hitting me like a sack of bricks. I was a prisoner on Zuko's ship.

_Speak of the devil_…

Sitting in the corner of my cell on a short wooden stool, there he was, Prince of the Fire Nation, waiting patiently for me to wake up. My eyes pinched into a vengeful glare – one that matched his and I made to will my arms defensively in order ward off an assault of some kind before I realized my mobility had been stripped from me entirely. My hands were bound behind my back and my ankles tied together like some sort of wild animal. I struggled against my binds for a short time before his raspy voice filled my ears.

"Don't bother, peasant."

I set my teeth, seething with anger as I looked into the golden eyes of the fire prince, "What do _you _want?"

"I thought that would be obvious…"

_Yes, actually_… The Avatar. Anyone who met Zuko, _knew_ what he wanted.

"I don't know where he is."

"Don't lie to me. You were traveling with him. You know where he's headed!" Zuko said with a sneer as he leaned forward, resting his forearms over his knees, the sway of his pony tail shifting in time with the movements of the ship. After a few moment of silence, he went on, "He'll come for _you_…"

I scoff, "You think Aang is really stupid enough to walk into one of your obvious traps?"

My voice was a steady and unafraid which surprised since that wasn't how I actually felt. I was more along the lines of terrified but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I rolled my eyes at him, still working to slip free from my binds. "Oh I think he is. I saw the look on his face when he saw you in my grasp."

"You saw Aang?!"

"That's not important – what matters is the fact that he knows you're here, and he'll come after you." He growled, his eyes narrowing. "I'll make you a deal,waterbender…" He allowed his statement to linger, making sure to keep my attention. "Help me restore my honor, and I'll restore your freedom." His voice was low and sharp but not sincere.

"Yeah right! The second I tell you were Aang is, you'll kill me and run off to the Fire Nation to _restore _your precious _honor_."

He opened his mouth to retort but never got the chance… The ship suddenly, lurched chaotically to the side and the menacing howl of metal dragging across metal, ripped through the hull. Zuko jumped upright and started through the open cell door, slamming it shut behind him. His determined pace pulled him quickly into the hallway, but he ended up back in the brig after another violent impact collided with his vessel, knocked him off balance. Zuko righted himself and took off into the corridor, the sounds of his footfall fading down the metal hallways with him.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you, Zuko!" I called after him but my voice failed me after I heard a door slam. He was out of earshot now and I could scream myself hoarse for all he cared.

Glancing around I take note to the dim glow from the lanterns on the wall, there was no window and only three other cells lining the wall of this small space. I was grateful to the fact that I was the only prisoner… For the moment at least. Everything was metal and I was on the floor. The chivalrous prince of the Fire Nation couldn't even bother to toss me onto the cot in the corner of my cell. My mind flies back to Sokka, hoping he's not going completely insane with worry that his little sister was in Fire Nation clutches. I sighed and let my head fall gracelessly to the iron floor with a hard _thunk _before the tears started welling up in my eyes. The third and possibly fiercest collision hit, forcing me to slide across the metal floors, my seared skin rubbing painfully against the iron, causing my teeth to grit.

What was going on out there? An attack? Was it Aang?

I wanted to get out but I didn't want Aang and Sokka to risk their lives and the fate of the four nations by rescuing me. People need the Avatar…

* * *

Hi everybody! I'm going to be completely honest here… This is my first fic ever and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. I would appreciate feedback with constructive criticism rather than flames. I'm aware that my grammar isn't great…

Anyway, I love this plot. Zuko captures Katara blah blah blah. Unfortunately, the whole Katara gets captured thing died out a little after the first season. _Pity_. I'm hoping for some reviews so if you wouldn't mind, that'd be great!

My chapter title was based of Scream by Usher by the way. Fun fact.

Something else I want to point out is the fact that this is ALL about Zuko and Katara. There will be a little bit of Sokka, Aang and of course Iroh shoved in here and there. Azula and Toph will eventually make an appearance too but not too much. I'm hoping for Blutara and some Jetara just to piss Zuko off. I hate it when stories do a lot of Gaang and too much of Uncle Iroh. This will be _ALL_ Zutara. Also this doesn't really have a specific timeline. It's definitely after the episode _Jet,_ and before _The __Great Divide. _Please let me know what you guys think! If you like it I'll continue. =]

Maybe if I did some cliff hangers here and there but I'm not too good at those, I notice.


	2. To Bear The Weight

So my Chapter Title name was based off the song 'Easier to Lie' by Aqualung

And oh look! I figured out how to space between my paragraphs...

_**To Bear The Weight**_

* * *

Another explosion sounded, followed by my ship tipping to the side, causing me to lose balance and land on my knees.

Somehow, my incompetent captain had managed to sail of straight into a naval, minefield, set by the Earth Kingdom.

As fast as I could, I ran to the deck of my ship, where soldiers were yelling and frantically scrambling around. Suddenly, an explosion went off, and an immeasurable wave was tossed over the deck, covering it with as thick layer water that commanded at least two or three crewmen right off the edge and into the unforgiving ocean. I would have been one of them if the current hadn't thrown men into metal side railing of the ship. I caught site of my first officer as he recovered from the aftermath of the blast and I pushed away from the rail before making my way for him.

"Enough!" I called, my familiar bark demanding his attention even over the rough howl of the minefield "Get to the bridge and order the captain to turn around!"

I watched him run up the ramp and into the bridge before I was knocked back to the ground. I couldn't seem to stand. Every time I tried, I was pulled back down by poor balance and explosions.

Eruptions volleyed left and right as we sailed deeper and deeper through the mines as the vessel continued rolling through the waves uncontrollably. I nearly cursed the spirits after the next explosion sounded and knocked my ship balance off once more; forcing me to gracelessly to slide across the metal deck, flat on my back.

I knew my ship couldn't take much more of these explosions. My ship was made of metal, one of the strongest materials in the Four Nations but between the multiple skirmishes over the last few months, my restless pursuit for the Avatar, and now the mines, we wouldn't last much longer. It was wearing away at the very structure and the thought of sinking infuriated me – not after capturing the waterbender.

I heard the ships engine roar as the captain forced it to change directions. We coasted to a stop before the rudder began shifting through the water and pulling the vessel backwards. Slowly, we backtracked until we had moved our way out of the minefield. I sat completely frozen on the cold metal deck, listening to the rhythmic puff of the engine with one knee firmly planted on the ground, eyes surfing the dark waters, waiting – preparing myself for another triggered mine. I mounted my fee and forced my footfall towards the bridge with determines strides.

It took less than a minute before I was inside with my captain and first officer. I clenched my fist dramatically together just at the sight of him. Rage was beginning to pour out of me as I walked towards him, jaw set, eyes narrowed with malice. He knew all too well the mistake he had made and retreated until his back hit the wall. With my face now inches away from his, I began to yell.

"What kind of a captain sails blindly into a minefield?! I thought I hired you because you're familiar with these waters!

"Forgive me, your highness." He offered, his

"You nearly sunk my ship!"

"Please sir I beg of y-"

"I want you off this ship within the hour or else!" I riled, with small flames threatening to burst from my hands. "I can't afford mistakes from vacant headed captains. Get out of my sight!"

With that he slipped away from the wall and out of the bridge. Quickly turning my step, I made to exit and return to the brig as to further interrogate my new prisoner. I was less than three feet away from the door when the sound of my uncle's lighthearted voice crept through the newfound peace.

"Prince Zuko, you _do_ realize we are at war…"

As I turn, I see him standing near the map table with one chided eyebrow raised, and his fingers interlaced over his protruding gut.

"Of course, uncle!" I gnarled.

"You're captain may be familiar with these waters but that doesn't mean he is aware of fresh traps set by our adversaries."

"He's proven to me that he's a hazard to this crew!" I snapped a bit too harshly for speaking to an elder. But my uncle never reprimanded men no matter how disrespectful I seemed and therefore, I never learned to speak to him properly.

"So, did you plan on throwing him to the ocean?" He asked, lowering himself into the chair next to the map table. "Or did you plan on letting him borrow one of the escape hulks?"

"I wouldn't waist a hulk on _him_!"

"We are a few days away from making port, nephew. Did you expect him to swim?"

I take a step towards him and place the heel of my palms on either side of the small map table between us before glowering down at him. "Once we make port, he's gone…" I growled before whipping around and moving through the door.

"Prince Zuko…" His voice lingered a bit and I felt my brows pucker. I knew I wasn't going to like this… "I've been hearing the strangest chatter from the crew lately."

I was still facing the door, but I cringed, with one word plaguing my exhausted mind… _Waterbender_.

"Is it true you took a captive?"

"Yes." My voice is calm for the first time in months. After a good five seconds of silence, I start for the exit.

"I also hear she is beautiful…"

With that statement I froze, whipping myself around to face the old man. His scheming honey toned eyes were trained on me, an innocent smile gracing his sea beaten features.. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Are you aware you've placed her in the holding cells?"

"And are you aware, that's where we keep our prisoners?!"

"Prisoners yes, but it's been some time since the crew has been in the company of a _lady_…"

"If I order the crew not to go near her, then they'll obey."

"There are many tales men who have acted selfishly over beauty. And even spirits; from time to time have fallen. It's not wise to leave her down there at the disposal of the men."

"She's a prisoner. It doesn't matter what they do to her. Whatever it takes to break her."

"I know that you've think you've lost your honor, nephew, but that is not a good way to get it back."

For the first time in years, my uncle's words were laced with combative effect. He was right of course. Martyring the waterbender's virtue for the sake of being welcomed back into my homeland seemed, somehow, the _opposite_ of honor.

"I'll leave her down there for now – until I find something more… _accommodating,_ under the circumstances.

"I believe the captains quarters just opened up…" My uncle cleared his throat and stood abruptly before stretching his arms dramatically to the side with an over exhausted yawn. "It's late." He offered. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Uncle."

"Goodnight, nephew."

* * *

I stepped into the hallway, making my way to the brig in order to transport the waterbender to her new holding place, my broad shadow angled awkwardly along the solid metal walls as I passed the quiet flicker from the lanterns. Everything on my ship was so… _dark_. The smell was that of iron and salt water, with a hint of smoke. It wasn't unpleasant but at times, especially having been on the sea for weeks at a time, it was suffocating. Completely and infuriatingly _suffocating_. Whether my prisoner was in the brig, or in the captain's quarters, I was certain she'd grow tired of being cooped in such conditions. Being a waterbender, the push and pull of the ocean surrounding her would be completely maddening for the fact that she couldn't see or command it, but _feel_ it.

Feeling her element without being able to beckon it – the equivalent of a firebender not being able to summon his own inner flame.

The steady rhythm of my footfall over the echoing metal lulled me into the realm of thought. _The waterbender won't break_... I knew this like I knew the mechanics of an Agni Kai duel. I knew what I wanted couldn't be given, not in this lifetime, at least.

I set my jaw and felt steam roll from my nostrils at the thought of that smug copper face, holding fast against my advances – try as I might, she'd never deliver the Avatar. Her loyalty ran too deep for the young monk.

When I finally made it to the brig, I wasn't quite prepared for what I'd see. If I had to guess, and if I knew there was some form of catastrophe waiting, I would have thought one of my soldiers would be on top of the girl, taking advantage of her, thinking I wouldn't pay her another visit until morning, but no.

_Not at all_…

I stopped short at the door, my breath caught in my throat as if a leachy-nut had been lodged away after a poor attempt at swallowing. She not only managed to slip free of her restraints but somehow managed escape the cell as well. My eyes followed the path of her getaway route – her binds were discarded on the cell floor and a long thin strip of white material was tied at to one of the steel bars that poorly serviced as a cage for her. A better look told me the thin transparent cloth wasn't just one she pulled from thin air – in fact it was something that made my mouth go dry – her breast bindings…

She's used it to clamber up the bars, where a small crawlspace had been placed near the ceiling, just above the door. Of course this had never occurred to me – someone could crawl through that tight rectangular area nestled just above the barred door, but as for a person her size – I could have seen that coming. I _should_ have, actually. If nothing else, waterbenders were… adaptable.

My eyes narrowed as I she stood before me, pulling than thin strip of cloth free from the bars. Then, I felt my jaw drop at her next actions. Her back was towards me but once her breast bindings were back in her hands, she started working at the ties to her blue, tattered, peasant robe and slipped it down her shoulders, revealing the smooth copper skin of her back. Her snarled braid did nothing for her modesty, save to covering her spine, as she started elaborately wrapping the material back around her dark torso.

Somehow, finding the words to speak, I started in what I intended to be a course, threatening, voice, but I frowned at how timid I actually sounded. "Waterbender…" It was more of a whisper, really.

I heard her gasp before she quickly shrugged her clothes back over her shoulders and tucked her arms protectively over her chest before swiftly turning to me, azure eyes wide with horror. Whether it be for the fact that she got caught or, the fact that I'd seen her backside half naked, she was completely horrified.

"How long have you been spying on me?!" She all but shrieked.

Stepping forward, I swung my limb out and grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch sideways. "This is _my_ ship, and you're _my_ prisoner, if I _want_ to spy, then I'll spy…" I started as I pulled her out into the corridor. "Besides, who am I to turn down a strip tease?"

"What?! I-I wasn't-"

"Shut up!" I barked right in her face as I continued hauling her through the ship.

"Where are we going?" She returned irritably.

I had hoped transporting the waterbender to her new holdings would be easy but I was beginning to realize nothing with her would be…simple. She struggled the whole way – pulling away from my grasp, scratching at the arm holding her in place, kicking at my calves as I dragged her. Leave it to her to be completely and utterly infuriating.

Finally managing to drag her up the haul and into the vicinity of her new cell, I tossed her into the captain's quarters while battling her flailing limbs and ear piercing protests before slamming the iron door shut. Like most rooms on this ship, the door locked from the outside, providing difficult escape routes for a certain _prisoner_. I couldn't have her trying to breakout again.

The distant thud of what I assumed to be her fists banging on the other side of the thick, iron door filled my ears and then, I felt my mouth kick upwards into a smirk. She can curse my name to the Spirit World for all I cared, that door wouldn't open before we made port. Dispensing of meals for my past captives has always been successful in my search for the Avatar.

The hunger makes them go insane and dangling a bit of food in front of their faces when they're down to skin and bone – it wouldn't be much longer. She would crack eventually.

It's true the Avatar _would_ come for her, but I didn't know when… If he took his time and mastered the other three elements then he would be nearly unstoppable. And as much as I hate to admit it, dueling a twelve year old airbender was an area of my life that had proven to be challenging for me. I didn't need all the elements against me. I was older, stronger, and taller but somehow, I failed every time.

_Not_ this time, _not_ with the girl… She'll tell me everything I need to know if I have to give her to the men – whatever it takes…

I'm _going_ to restore my honor.


	3. As If You Have a Choice

Man! I have got to remind myself to proof read my chapters before I post them. Basically, I do it too late and catch all kinds of little mistakes that drive me nuts!

… Moving on.

This Chapter Title was inspired by 'Run' by Leona Lewis… But I think it was originally done by Coldplay. Either way, it's a good song.

Also I would like to try and make my chapters go a bit longer than just 2000 words, which is what I've been doing. And for those of you reading and following, at some point, I'm certain you will be like "JUST KISS ALREADY!" but this fiction is going to be very slooowww going, but don't worry, I'll throw in fun stuff here and there. You'll just have to wait and see. ^_^

No promises but I hope to update 1-2 times a month…

And fun fact, all the odd numbered chapters are from Katara's perspective, all the even numbered are from Zuko's.

_**As If You Have a Choice**_

* * *

So this was my life now…

Sitting on the mattress, which was the only piece of furniture in my new room other than a chest in the corner which I had ransacked out of boredom, my eyes scanned the metal walls before, drawing invisible patterns under my gaze. Being in Zuko's ship was like being in the belly of an iron beast – the roaring engine, the smell of fire and smoke rolling in from under my door, and the hypnotizing _chink_ of metal colliding with metal.

On the bright side of my captivity, I haven't seen Zuko for the last twelve hours or so.

Never mind I was bored.

Never mind I was hungry.

And never mind I was unbearably lonely.

I was glad to be rid of Zuko, at least for the moment. I knew he'd be back for me the moment he was desperate enough propose a trade for the Avatar. It was a matter of time before he _stopped_ bartering with me all together and _started_ using other methods.

My eyes pinched shut at the thought…. Torture? Cutting out my tongue? Rape? Would he do those things? Zuko was relentless in his pursuit for Aang and fortunately, up until now, I've never been in a situation with him where his patients were tested. With the exception of…

_I'll save you from the pirates._

The day he caught me practicing my bending near the river. He tied me to a tree, dangled my mother's necklace in front of me like he would hold out a piece of meat to urge some dragon-moose to continue hauling its carriage.

My fingers moved on their own accord to ghost over the hollow of my throat, where the carved whalebone once rested. I'll even bet he still has it – the necklace. Or maybe he doesn't, why would he? _That_ didn't work before, and clearly it wasn't going to work this time…

_Or was it?_

I can't remember the last time I was fed; in fact, I wasn't – not since I've been on this ship. Hasn't that already been at least a day? The demanding rumble of my notched stomach was enough to worry me, save for the fact that I was a prisoner, it looked like I was going to be skipping a few meals.

_But why_?

Suddenly, I jumped from the mattress in my room and practically flew to the door, yelling, beating my fist against the iron again and again until, finally, the side of my palm began to bleed. I repeated this action for what seemed like hours before _thunking_ my forehead gently on the iron barrier and slowly sliding onto my knees, the side of my fist slamming into it once more out of untamed anger. A thin line of crimson liquid ran down my forearm, soaking into my sleeve. Surely he wouldn't forget about me.

He was my only way out of this isolated prison and he… Forgot?

I clenched my eyes, bit my bottom lip and felt the few strands of hair that had been plucked from my braid fall to my face as I slumped towards the floor. _He forgot_. I could feel my heart beating rapidly like a hog-monkey who unknowingly walked into a trap… I'll never get out.

Hope filled the dejected hollow of my chest as I heared footsteps vastly approaching my door. I lifted my head and stilled my breathing to listen carefully. They drew near enough for me to wonder if I should move from the doorway, but they faded towards the other end of the corridor.

No one was coming for me…

It was the unspoken rule between Aang, Sokka, and myself. If one of us were captured, the Avatar was still top priority. At all cost, he had to learn the elements by next summer – before the comet. There was a deadline, and I couldn't stand in the way.

I laid there for… _forever_, I think. Curled on the metal floors, forgotten, alone, vulnerable – waiting for _anything_.

I was weak, shaky, and tired. It had been at least three days since I'd seen Zuko. I had counted four moon rises since my capture, including the one the night I was thrown into the brig. True, there was still no window, even in my new room, but I could still feel the power of the moon as it called to me through the iron walls of this forlorn prison.

I didn't deserve this. I was… helping people – the Avatar. And somehow, even though I served the light, I had fallen into Zuko's dark grasp. He was killing me without even touching me. I was starving. How long would I last?

I had come to the conclusion that Zuko knew exactly where I was. He hadn't forgotten me. Every bit of my hunger was intentional on his part. How does the prince of the Fire Nation forget about a prisoner with such information regarding his _honor_? I knew the game and I swore to myself, I _wouldn't_ break. No matter _how_ _much_ or _what_ he offered to feed me, when the time came, I wouldn't fall for it. I'll die before throwing the fate of the Four Nations in the hands of the Fire Prince.

My eyes shuttered and then, I fell into and uncomfortable sleep, but only to be awoken by Zuko's menacing rasp a short time later.

* * *

"Sleeping on the floor like an animal, _peasant_?"

My eyes snapped open. I didn't even hear him come in but the voice was so real, so harsh, so _there_, invading the sweep of my dormancy, and startling me awake. I shot upright, and quickly scanned the room, but I didn't see him until it was too late. _He was behind me_… Suddenly, I was ripped away from the floor and tossed gracelessly atop the mattress like a ragdoll. As soon as my face met the pallet I rolled and defensively got to my knees, in case he would continue his inane assault on my already lethargic body. I was so hungry that by the time my eyes landed on him, I was seeing double. Two Zuko's stood before me, two ponytails… Two scars.

By the time my vision cleared, my gaze fixated itself on the bowl of rice in his hands. Fresh, steaming rice… I didn't have to look at his face to know the left corner of his mouth had kicked up into its signature sneer – one I'd guess he inherited from the Fire Lord.

"Hungry, peasant?"

I felt my gaze flutter from the bowl, to his golden stare for a split second, wondering if he'd truly feed me or if he'd only do so for a price.

"Here," He started with fake innocence lacing his tone as he placed the bowl at his feet like I was some sort of animal. "It's yours…"

"Is it?" I asked dryly. I knew better than to believe such lies.

"You question my word?"

"No, I question your _intentions_." I returned with fervor, crossing my tired arms over my thinning chest. "Why wait days before giving me any indication you'd feed me, and then all of a sudden, bring me a bowl of rice?"

"My courtesies are limited, _waterbender_," He drawled slowly, eyes narrowing at my nerve to investigate him. "I suggest you don't question my actions and start taking what you can get. You're lucky I thought to feed you _at all_."

I eyed him warily for a moment before scrambling unceremoniously to the floor, on my hands and knees, heading for the bowl. My only thought was to eat, even if I had to stick my nose in the dish like a wolf-bat. Suddenly, as I reached forward, finger pads barely brushing the bowl, Zuko's boot slammed down on my wrists, eliciting a sharp grunt as my arms were pinned between the hard metal floor and the sole of his shoes. I whimpered a bit, and tried to pull out from underneath his heavy foot, but he held fast, forcing my skin into the iron.

Then I wailed, as he ground down, twisting his foot over my narrow arms as if he were trying to smother the embers of a fire. My eyes shot up to his face, glaring at him, matching the complete held he had for me in those gold irises.

"I knew it wouldn't be that simple…" I conceded, my impudence causing him to push more weight on my arms.

"I'm tired of _searching_, waterbender." He growled, lowering himself so quickly that I didn't even realize he was doing so until I was wrenched up in his shackle-grip, the tip of my nose brushing his, his fist balled into the front of my sweat soiled tunic. His speed astounded, when I least expected it. "I'm _tired_ of this _ship_." He said again, snarling in my face. I tried to turn away, give myself the comfort of personal space but his free hand whipped around and snatched my jaw, forcing my gaze on him. "I'm tired of being on this _spirit_ _forsaken_ ocean!"

I flinched at the abrupt uprising in his voice, his broken nails digging into the hinge of my jaw, his eyes… They were always so intense, angry, and desperate for something.

"Give me the Avatar, and I swear it on my birthright as heir to the throne, you'll want for _nothing_. I can make you into a princess overnight. _Just_. _Give_. _Me_. _The_. _Avatar_…" He ordered through clenched teeth in a low, feral, tone.

But no… It was my resolution not to break. He couldn't win, no matter what he did, what he offered, I wouldn't give in. My eyes pinched shut, willing myself not to cry, not in front of _him_, _never_ in front of him. I took in a deep, shaky, breath.

"_No_..."

"W-What?" He sounded surprised, causing me to open my watering eyes again, to see him starring back at me in a state of anger and bewilderment.

"I won't give you Aang," I riled, meeting his anger with complete defiance. "I don't care what you do to me; I won't give you the Avatar."

With that, he shoved me away, forcing me to land on the metal floor before he pitched forward and retrieved the bowl of rice. With one quick move, he hurled the dish towards me, barely giving me enough time to clamber out of harm's way before he released, from his lungs like a dragon, a ferocious pillar of fire in my direction. The second I was able to pull myself to safety, the flames charred the area I he had thrown me moments ago. My eyes darted to him as I mounted my fatigued legs, curling myself foreword in order to jump away from another outburst but he did nothing. He just stared at me, breathing heavily, fists clenched at his sides.

_He's going to kill me_…

Zuko moved, barely twisting his wrist to the side, causing me to jump back a little further. I was prepared to dodge and attack but he whirled himself around and flew to the exit, before fading into the corridor and slamming the door shut behind him.

I waited a few seconds, listening to his heavy footfall vanish with every step he took, and then I broke down. Once I knew he was gone, I dropped to the ground, with my back against the cool wall, clutching my thighs to my chest, and burying my nose in the cleft of between my knees. It was nothing short of heavy weeping, something I had been holding back since the day of my capture. I wanted to hide with my face buried in my knees and hands but I knew I had to be stronger than that, Zuko couldn't win…

I managed to pull myself together, and rested my chin over my arms. At least I had a small victory for the day. Zuko, after carelessly losing his temper, managed to leave the bowl of rice behind. Even though the contents were scattered along the floor, it was a meal I couldn't afford to miss.

So, I scooted forward and started collecting the rice in my hands…

* * *

Admiral Zhao is happening in the next chapter... Fun fact

Another Fun Fact; whenever i have a fun fact, i'll just say **_FF_**

so _fun fact_ = **_FF_**


	4. They Will Not Control Us

FF – Chapter Title inspired by 'Uprising' by Muse

_**They Will Not Control Us**_

* * *

The two days I spent waiting for embankment seemed to be the longest of my life.

At last we reached the harbor and before I knew it, I found myself walking among the shops. I had no particular purchase in mind as my fingers mauled over a few trinkets scattered along the tables and stands but my uncle was missing. I could dismiss my boredom by rationalizing that the ship was being repaired thanks to the naval mines and it would be a bit longer before it was finished, but, it had been finished for at least an hour and the old man was nowhere in sight..

I sent a few men from the crew to replenish our resources and there really was no need for _me_ to be off the ship other than to stretch my legs and become reacquainted to solid ground, rather than constantly feeling the vessel role against the waves under my feet. The only purpose for my _shopping_ was because I was bored and decided I needed to do something while I waited for my uncle to return.

I rolled my eyes at the thought…

He mentioned something about a new Pai Sho piece and I haven't seen him since. What an irrelevant game…

As my gaze drifted from object to object, I heard my name called by the voice of a good-humored man I recognized to be my Uncle. My eyes shot to him and after catching him in my sights I strode towards him with fire at my heels. Upon reaching him, he shoved fabrics and piled two or three small boxes in my arms. My eyes drifted over the items only to discover they were effeminate. The fabrics came together as dresses under my gaze and the boxes were filled with brushes, ribbons, and other meaningless things.

"Please tell me these are for _you_." I nearly begged.

"When was the last time _I_ wore a dress, Prince Zuko?" He retorted playfully.

"The prisoner is _not_ a doll for you to dote on!"

"At prices like these, how could I say no?"

Without giving him the satisfaction of answering, I moved on to the real issue at hand. "Are you ready to leave? The Avatar has a significant lead and-"

"Not yet. I was so busy shopping that I forgot all about my Pai Sho piece."

"Uncle!" I riled.

"I have just this final errand, and then we'll be on our way." He assured me as he turned and started through the crowd of sailors and merchants.

I worked to stifle a growl. The last thing I needed was to cause a scene in front of the entire harbor while I was left standing in the middle of the street holding... dainty things.

I gaited back to the docks towards my ship, still carrying the things he had bought. But, just as I started up the ramp of my ship, a gruff voice sounded behind me.

"Prince Zuko!"

I cringed at the sound of my name. I recognized the voice all too well. I could see my breath as it emitted smoke from the long dissatisfied sigh leaving my lungs. With a hard swallow of my anger I turned to see a broad man making his way towards me with three Fire Nation soldiers on his heels.

"Admiral Zhao..." I conceded as he neared.

The man looked as proud as ever, with his chest puffed towards me, and hands clasped together nonchalantly behind his back. _Admiral,_ was a bitter acknowledgment on the back of my tongue since he didn't acquire the title by hard work and accomplishment but only by stepping on those around him until he was promoted. His cursory stride told me I was only to be made sport of. That needling smirk of his crossed his lips, eliciting my jaw bone to flex out of annoyance.

"What is a _prince_ doing so far north?" he quirked as he narrowed his eyes in false suspicion.

The man was baiting me. He was present, the day my father challenged me to an Agni Kai. He was well aware of the fact I had been banished. I set my jaw and tried to follow through with the conversation.

"Searching for the Avatar." I said hotly, and slowly.

"Hmm… yes." He began as he examined the objects in my hands with an unmasked scrutiny. "Having any luck?"

"I'm afraid not." I quickly lied. The waterbender was more than just a streak of luck, she was priceless, and not someone I wanted Zhao to be aware of.

"Is that so?" He questioned in a way that roused my suspicion. It was more than obviously he was getting at something.

"I'm sorry Zhao, but was there something I could help you with?"

His hand drifted until his thumb and his pointer were on either sides of his jaw. "Come to think of it, yes, you can. It's come to my attention…" He allowed his statement to linger, demanding my emersion. "That you have taken a female prisoner." His fingers left his jaw and reached into one of the boxes I held, pulling out a pink hair ribbon and intertwining it in his fingers. "Is this true?"

I did not turn my gaze to the side as I normally would have been dictated to do after being caught red handed in a lie. With my brows were knitted together in frustration, focused my efforts to keep my eyes to on the Admiral, and exhaled heavily through my nostrils.

"If you believe I have a female prisoner, then please, feel free to search my holding cells. You will find them empty." I answered with petulance.

With a flippant flick of his hand, the soldiers behind him brushed past me and started up the ramp. I kept my gaze locked to his as a smile curled on the corners of his mouth. How could he have known about her?

"And _how,_ may I ask did my so called _prisoner_ come to your _attentions_?"

"I'm very close with a few of your crewmen." My eyes widened only slightly, in a sudden panic. He knows. "I heard she is quite popular with the Avatar." He offered as if we were in the middle of a polite conversation.

Despite delay, the soldiers who blackballed onto my ship returned. "Sir, we searched the brig, it's empty."

"And?" Zhao began as if there was more to be said.

I felt an esteemed smirk snake across my lips.

"The prince's room was searched as well. There are no signs of the girl."

"What did the crew have to say?"

"There was a young girl taken captive but they said she hasn't been seen in over a week."

"What does that mean?"

"She fell overboard in an attempt to escape. I'm afraid we lost her at sea, Admiral." My Uncle quickly interjected as his voice emerged from behind Zhao.

The admiral quickly turned, fixing his gaze on my Uncle, "Former General Iroh," He gave a curt nod at my Uncle's presence. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine," He started with wary eyes. "Could I interest you in a cup of tea?"

"Actually, the _Admiral_ was just leaving," I growled through clenched teeth.

He shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth in a reprimanding manner. "Dear prince, why be so hostile to a fellow countryman?"

"If you have nothing else to say, my Uncle and I have duties." I said as I turned, struggling to hold onto the ridiculous dresses the old man had thrown at me earlier.

"Oh, and Zuko…" He started in his needling voice. "You dropped this." My head snapped to him to see an undergarment hanging from his finger.

Without a second thought, I hurried up the ramp and on deck, leaving his chortling behind. I was enraged. The humiliation my uncle had put me through by handing me these… _things_.

"What did the Admiral want?" He started with an air of petulance.

"Isn't it obvious? He's after the girl." I was mistaken. It wasn't the waterbender he was after. "He wants the Avatar."

After my Uncle and I parted, I descended below deck to assess the damage those Boar-Q-Pines brought to my ship. My eyes surveyed my quarters with annoyance after seeing it in shambles. It was completely torn apart from their search for the prisoner.

_The prisoner…_

I quickly remembered the clothing and accessories I still held in my arms and turned, exiting into the corridor and headed towards my captive's room. The trip was short since she was at the end of the hall. As soon as I entered, I was greeted with a glare, until her eyes met the items in my arms and her curiosity took the better of her. She looked unhealthy – hair was dull, eyes were weak, and her cheek bones seemed hollow. But then again, I haven't fed her a decent meal all week.

"Are those for me?"

"Yes. General Iroh, thought you might like them.?"

"Tell him I appreciate the thought but…" she started as she neared me eyeing the pretty dresses.

At last. It was clear…

My uncle set me up to be the hero. Sweeping the prisoner off her feet, bearing gifts, and being titled as a storybook prince. I had expected gratitude from the way her eyes lit up at the soaps and combs. I expected her to thank me for my thoughtfulness. I expected it, until one quick swipe of her hand knocked everything out of my grasp and sent all of it scattering across the floor.

"What the-"

"I don't need anything from _you_! Take it back."

"You ungrateful little-"

"I hate you! Get out!"

"Listen here!" I snarled as I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, my face was inches away from hers. "I don't care _how_ you feel about me or _what_ you wear. But when you're in my presence you'll show respect! You worthless, peasant! You're a prisoner not a princess!"

"You're in no position to demand _respect_!" She riled as she pulled against my grip.

"_You're_ in no position to demand _anything_ at _all_! You…" my voice trailed away. I could have sworn something wasn't right. Aside from our arguing, something outside the room was off. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes! It was you making a fool out of yoursel-"

"Quiet." I whispered gruffly as I gave an impatient squeeze to her thin arms.

Voices… I heard voices.

I mumbled incoherent phrases under my breath and gripped my prisoner's wrists a little tighter once I realized the voices were those of Admiral Zhao's soldiers. As fast as I could, I turned, still holding one wrist in my iron shackle of a grip and ran out the door with her.

"_Search every room this time." _

"_Zhao still thinks the girl is on this ship_," I heard one say.

"_I'll try this way again_," another decided as I heard the echoing of his footfall near the corridor where I stood.

I quickly ripped the girl in the opposite direction towards _my_ cabin. My reluctant prisoner certainly wasn't making things easy for me. She continuously threw her weight backwards and planted her heels firmly into the iron floors below her; trying anything she could to delay me.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I growled as I pulled her into my room and locked the door.

"What are you-"

"Silence." Quickly pushing my hand over her mouth I pinned her in between the door and my body and listened hard for the Admiral's soldier.

Suddenly my attentions were pulled back on my prisoner after feeling a sharp set of teeth sink into my palm. I grimaced and bared my teeth to her through the pain since I knew threats would go wasted. She began fighting even more fiercely after I held her further into the door, grinding her heel into my toes, clawing at my arms. Our small skirmish grew increasingly louder as she cried out from the pain I cause by my grip, and the way I snarled at her feeble attacks. It was then I heard the soldier grow closer and I knew if she didn't stop, we were going to be found.

At my last resort of silencing her I placed my forehead against hers and looked into her azure eyes pleadingly.

"Please, Katara, be quiet." I whispered softly as I slowly removed my hand from her mouth.

I knew her name, though I never used it. I'd heard it enough times during our encounters, the Water Tribe peasants and the Avatar all shouting the words back in forth.

To my shock, she obeyed for once. I pulled my forehead away from hers and just stared at her. Her eyes had to be obnoxiously blue in that moment as she stared back at me intrusively. Could she possibly understand how important this was? Did she know that I was trying to protect her?

A few short pounds against my door, startled the waterbender into my chest but I quickly shoved her back into the door. "What is it?!"

"Admiral Zhao sent me. He wants the girl!" He answered. My eyes drifted from the door to my prisoner. She looked… frightened. As she should be.

"I already told you, I don't have her! We lost her at sea a week ago! Get off my ship!"

"I'm sorry your highness but Admiral Zhao won't allow the ship to leave the harbor until the room is searched, I either come in by invitation or by force."

"Will you leave if you search my room? _Again_…"

"My apologies your highness. I'm only following orders."

"Fine!" I called through the door before leaning close to waterbender's ear. "Get under the bed." I warned her, my voice low.

"Is someone looking for me?"

"_Get_ under the bed." I repeated with more determination. "_Now!_" I ripped her away from the door and shoved her to the other side of the room. "Go."

As soon as she was out of sight and under the pallet, I unlocked the door, permitting entrance to the intruder. He sheepishly stepped into the room, surveying the mess that had been left by his companions earlier before moving into the adjourning lavatory to take a quick look. As soon as he came back out, he bowed his head slightly in my presence.

"Are you satisfied now?!"

"My apologies…."

"You've done your job now, get out!"

I waited a moment or two until I was sure he was gone before calling my prisoner out from under the bed. She pulled herself up on her knees and sat quietly for a long moment or two, just staring at me as if I was going to give her an explanation. But I was too busy resting my face into my palm… _Why are they back on my ship?_

"What's going on?" she finally asked.

"_None_ of your concern…"

"Yes it is! He was looking for _me_!"

"Shut up! I need to think." I began pacing around my room, searching my mind for an answer.

"Why is your room torn to pieces?"

"They were looking for _you_."

"Why?"

"I'm not the only one after the Avatar."

I continued to pace the room, with my emotions spreading across my face like a maelstrom as I tried to effort a plan. Zhao was all so alerted to my lies. Surely, he wouldn't continue to search my ship until it's been torn apart bolt by bolt. He wanted the girl for his _own_ quest to capture the Avatar…

My thoughts were startled away as a vase blew past my head and shattered into a million pieces against the wall. With my attentions now restricted to my prisoner, I found her searching for a new object to throw at my head. Her hands found something much thicker than a vase and near unbreakable. Next, I was barely able to elude the marble paper weight being hurled at my legs.

"Are you insane?!" Clearly she was.

I watched for a wary moment before I realized her hands were going for the nearest thing she could find to throw… One of my Dao swords had been lying idly on the floor after being knocked off the wall.

"Don't touch that!" I commanded but it was far too late; she was already on her feet with the blade in hand.

"Let me go or else!"

"Or else what? You obviously have never touched a sword a day in your life!"

"I have the weapon and you don't! I suggest you step aside if you want to keep your life."

Apparently, she'd forgotten in a moment of insanity, that I was more than capable to firebend.

"You're holding it wrong." I countered.

She approached with distinct determination and held the sword in my direction. My options were simple, throw fire at her and get the sword or let her go only to be picked up by Zhao. Of course the preceding choice was the one I deemed best. It was easy to underestimate her, the way her arms shook from holding the heavy blade, the way her knuckles grew white from gripping it too tight, and above all, the way her eyes focused more on the _door_ rather than _me_ - the _enemy_.

I waited until she drew closer, just within reach, before I dropped to the ground and swept her legs out from underneath her with my own, sending her to the floor and causing the sword to fall from her grip. With my attentions fixed on seizing the weapon, I shuffled to my feet and moved until I hovered over the blade. Completely gloating in the fact I had won her little battle I bent down unaware of her plans to continue the attacks. Before I was able to think, I flinched and pivoted sideways, failing to elude the swipe motion. Her nails made contact on my skin, dragging the layers right off my skull just above my brow. It was as if I had been clawed by a wild animal. Incensed, I grappled her to the floor in the span of a heartbeat by dropping my body over hers and pinning her wrists above her head.

"I'm going to kill you…" I rasped quietly.

"I know…"

She _had_ to be insane for provoking me relentlessly. If I chose, I could end her life here and now. _She knows this_…

For once it made sense. She didn't just absent mindedly go along with my demands in the small hope I would set her free. She knew by the end of this adventure, I would kill her. One thing I could be certain of, no matter how fragile she looked, she was far more durable than I thought.

Slowly lifting up off of her, I backed onto my knees. "Stay here and keep quiet, or else!"

Leaving her with that cryptic warning, I firmly settled myself on my feet and rushed through the door. Of course, being sure not to make the same mistake twice, I took the swords with me for fear of being impaled the moment I reentered my quarters. After tossing the blades in a maintenance closet, I barely managed to reach the deck and dab the blood from my brow before I was greeted by my Uncle and Admiral Zhao. He of course couldn't help but have his features twisted in a disappointed glare after turning up empty handed for the _second_ time.

"What's the meaning of this?!" I began with a hoarse yell. "I want you off my ship."

"Prince Zuko," My Uncle started as if to reprimand me. "The Admiral has a proposition for you."

"That's right, _your highness_." The way he said _highness_ didn't exactly communicate respect. Banished or not, I was still royalty. "If you have any information on the Avatar, I suggest you share it. Being from the same team, we both understand what this could mean for the Fire Nation."

"I already told you, I _had_ the waterbender and _lost_ her after she fell overboard. There _is_ nothing else."

"Hmm… What a shame." His eyes roamed over me in disbelief, noticing the abrasions on my brow. "Wounded I see. Housing a _lemur_-_cat- monkey_?"

"It's nothing." I quickly wiped the blood I felt trickling down my face.

"So it appears… No matter, I was hoping we could join forces."

"No." I said without giving it a thought.

"I see no reason as to why we shouldn't. Unless…" He leaned mere inches away from my face, trying to provoke me. "Unless, you have something to hide."

"If I had anything to hide, it would have been found after my ship was ransacked by your crewmen."

"Then it's settled." He backed away and clasped his hands together behind his back. "I assume you'll prepare for my stay?"

"You're not staying _here_! This is my ship and I'll be the one who decides-"

"Nephew," My Uncle began with that slight irritation in his voice only I would notice. "May I have a word with you on the bridge?"

"No need…" I knew what he was going to say and I knew what needed to be done. "Forgive my rashness. If you see fit, than you may stay on this ship. _For now_." He had to stay on this ship to ensure trust. I didn't need to complicate matters by making Zhao dynamic enemy.

"I look forward to working with you." He sneered before he turned and moved down the ramp of my ship.

My Uncle and I stood silently as we watched him descend towards the engrossed crowd of the harbor. This was going to complicate things. Finally deciding to escape the lull of silence between us, my Uncle cleared his throat and turned to me.

"What are you going to do?"

"For the time being, Zhao will stay in the captain's quarters, you'll stay with me and the prisoner will be housed in yours." I began. "He'll leave as soon as he see's we have no leads to the Avatar."

I turned, leaving my Uncle on deck and disappeared under the haul before bearing my burdened body to my quarters. Could nothing be easy? Zhao was restless and bitterly wanted to attain the one thing I needed to get home.

R_eturn home with the Avatar, or don't return at all…_

As soon as I reached for the door of my cabin, I allowed my finger to hover over the handle for a time… I had nearly forgotten _she_ was still inside. With a heavy sigh, I pushed the door open to a small crack and warily peered through, slowly willing myself to enter with caution in case her temper was still at its maximum. Once I was all the way inside, my eyes landed on her. As if nothing had happened between us, as if she hadn't nearly ripped my flesh off with her nails, she sat on her knees in the middle of the floor, cleaning. I watched for a moment or two as she folded my ransacked clothing and piled other discarded objects throughout the room, until, I brought my fisted hand to my mouth and cleared my throat, alerting her to my presence.

Turning to me, she glared and sarcastically spat, "I see the almighty prince has returned."

"I see the inferior peasant decided to do what she's best at and serve a prince by formulating his room back together." I countered.

Her eyes darkened seconds before throwing one of my shirts into my face. "Take me back to my room!"

Pulling the shirt from my eyes I replied hotly through clenched teeth, "Calm down. You're going to be moved for the time being."

"Why?"

"The man looking for you, Admiral Zhao, he'll be staying in your normal quarters. And you'll be held in General Iroh's room."

"When?"

"Now..."

"What about my things?"

"What things?"

"The things you brought me."

"If I remember, you threw those _things_ to the ground in an immature tantrum because you didn't want them."

Rolling her eyes and dispensing of any sass, she stood and walked to my side. We quickly gathered the things she _didn't want,_ which took much longer than I would have liked, and moved down the corridors until we reached my Uncle's room. My relief to get the waterbender out of my room was short lived after I rounded the corner to find one of the Admiral's soldiers standing in front my Uncle's doorway, standing guard. As fast as I could I stepped out of sight, pulling the captive backwards until she hit the solid wall of my chest.

"Wha-"

"Hush!" I growled with my hand affixed over her mouth and my voice low. I felt her mouth open slightly under my palm with her teeth grazing my skin and quickly gripped her jaw in warning before she could sink her teeth into me like she had done earlier. "Bite me again and you'll find yourself shared out among my officers. That's a _promise_."

If I had blinked, I would have missed the way her body briefly stiffened out of fear. _Finally_, a threat that actually had the ability to silence her.

The soldier was enough for me to turn around and guide the captive back to _my_ room. Whether he knew I would stow her away in my Uncle's quarters or not he was one step ahead of me.

Incensed, I spun around the corner, clutching the girl by the shirt collar, nearly ripping the fabric right off of her as I tossed her onto the floor of my cabin. What am I going to do with her now? With a heavy sigh, I slammed the door and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

"What's wrong with you _now_?!" She barked.

"I can't keep you in General Iroh's room."

"Then where will I be staying?"

"… _Here_."

The way her eyes narrowed in anger told me she was just as flustered as I was to be sharing a room together but I didn't care. There was no other possible arrangement. I could feel her eyes burning holes into my head and willed my fingers not to flinch out of annoyance. I didn't know how long Zhao would wear out his welcome but I knew until I made other arrangements, this was going to be the longest few days of my life…

* * *

Look guys! I did a cliff hanger… kind of.

Anyway I worked extra hard on this chapter? Does it Show? Was this chapter too long? Did you like the others better? And even though I'm happy with how this turned out, I feel like it's a bit too wordy… Is it?

Thoughts? Reviews?

makaira69: "FF I think you should post a new chapter sooner than later :D this is my favourite fic I cant possibly wait half a month for a chapter :o :o"

Dear Makaira69,

First of all thanks for all the sweet things you say! I will do my best to update soon. Believe me I know what it's like to be waiting and _waiting_ for someone to update their story. One of the ones I'm following hasn't updated since like March and some for even a couple years! Its torture! But lately I've been updating and working daylyish seeing as how I do not start my new job for a couple weeks. So I when I start working, things will sadly slow down. =[ Your reviews are certainly a great pick me up though! =D

p.s. I love how you FF'd me in your review haha. Made my day.

FF _you_ now! I updated and worked extra hard on this chapter thinking of you ^_^

… On another note to the rest of you

Some of the animals I use, _I _made up. FF

So if some of you are wondering why you've never heard of a lemur-cat-monkey in the show, it's because the writers didn't make it up, I did.


	5. There's No Kindness in Your Eyes

GUYS! FF Assassin's Creed 3 comes out October 30th! So excited!

Check out the trailer real quick before you get started on this chapter! www . youtube watch ?v=- pUhraVG7Ow

You'll have to remove the spaces though.

FF- Chapter title based on the song 'Stranger' By Hilary Duff… Blast from the past, right? Anyone remember Lizzie McGuire? Or however you spell it.

Oh and just a warning, this chapter get a bit off color… but guys, it _is_ rated **M**.

_**There's No Kindness in Your Eyes**_

* * *

It was still the first day of sharing a room with Zuko, but it felt like weeks…

He sat quietly, one leg folded over the other as he focused on the meditation alter before him. How he managed to effort that kind of dedication to silence in order to ruminate over his bending was beyond me.

"Are you almost finished?" I said from my position on the bed, watching as the flames jumped a bit at his now broken concentration.

"I thought I ordered you to be _quiet_." He snarled, barely turning his head towards the pallet.

Honestly, I wanted to goad him further. It was the least I could do, seeing as how I couldn't water whip him into the Spirit World but I was fatigued… My malnourished body couldn't muster the strength to even roll my eyes, let alone retort. I shakily lowered myself to the mattress and laid my head on the pillow, cradling my stomach as I did. I felt so sick. I wanted to vomit but I knew it was just because I was so hungry. Zuko had fed me here and there, but only enough to keep me alive. He would drag out my starvation until I gave him Aang.

Two could play _that_ game… If I didn't eat at _all_, I wouldn't last. I wouldn't be tempted to sacrifice the world's only hope. I would die…

* * *

Lying flat on my back, I starred at the ceiling, knowing that Zuko would return shortly with a bowl of rice, as was his feeding ritual. Sometimes, instead of offering it to _me_, he'd eat it himself, sneering as he watched my mouth water. I would watch him take one sluggish bite after another as he would lavishly scarf through the contents. If I was lucky, he'd leave me with the left over's that had fallen from his mouth.

The door swung open, and though I didn't bother looking, I knew it was _him. _I could even smell the hot rice as the steam rolled from bowl.

"Do I have to do tricks? Or do I get to eat today?" I asked tiredly, closing my eyes, and waiting for his murderous voice to fill the air.

"H-has he…You're so… is he feeding…" The voice wasn't Zuko's causing me to blink and laggardly roll my head towards my new visitor.

His long grey hair hung past his shoulders, the traditional Fire Nation top-knot rested at the crown of his head and his golden eyes were wide, somehow resembling Zuko's. A few seconds of starring at each other in shock, I recognized him.

"General Iroh…" I whispered, more as a self revelation to myself.

"My Nephew, has he been taking proper care of you?" He honestly looked pained as his gaze roamed over my much neglected body.

"Do I look like I've been taken care of?" I returned, pulling myself upright, swinging my legs over the bed to stand.

"Don't stand!" He quickly ordered before rushing to my side and wrapping a strong arm around my torso to support my body.

He held to bowl in front of me and when I was reluctant to take it, he placed it gingerly in my lap. Eyeing me as if I was about to crumble away. Was I really that different? It had only been a week or so… Or was it longer?

"I see I should have a talk with my nephew. I do apologize, Miss Katara."

I blinked and turned my face to him. He smelled of smoke and cinnamon, with a hint of something I could only describe as Jasmine tea.

"How do you know my name?"

"The same way you know mine, dear…"

With that, he stood and left me alone with my food, the _whole_ bowl. I felt a tear slide down my face because I had already decided to kill myself. I set the bowl on the floor and lowed myself back on the bed to fall asleep.

I _won't_ eat…

* * *

I woke with a start as Zuko's hand had clasped around my arm, dragging me off the bed, and muttering something inaudible under his breath...

"I see you won over my Uncle, peasant." He ground out, forcing me to the floor of his cabin.

His hand tangled its way into my tattered braid before shoving my face into the rice bowl.

"You win, you get to eat now!" He growled, and backed away to sit on the bed.

He watched me for a short while, as he discarded his boots, and pulled the straps of his vest, to further disrobe. I sat up, making sure to keep my eyes trained on the now cold rice before me.

"Well, go ahead." He said again. "Eat."

But instead of doing what he said, I shoved the bowl away, causing his unmarred eyebrow to pucker in frustration. Then he was on the floor with me, pulling me towards him with that menacing glare stretching across his face. He threw the bowl in my lap, and starred at me…

"Eat. Now…" he growled, his hand still latched to my arm.

"No!"

I grabbed the bowl and the next thing I knew; I had crashed the porcelain dish across his forehead. I saw the slightest bit of warm, thick, crimson, liquid running from his brow. He wrenched away, holding his palm against his head. It had only been a few hours since I scratched him and now this…

His eyes widened as his gaze landed on the shattered fragments of dish across his lap. Realization hit him. I had crushed a porcelain bowl up against his temple, causing the contents to cascade over his attire. His head snapped in my direction. He was completely derailed with anger.

Zuko's hands balled into fists, his teeth bared, and his breath labored as he towered my sitting form with and unmatched lust to harm me. I felt threatened. But I stayed strong… It was either foolish or brave.

The blood from his brow continued to trickle down his face as he attempted to retaliate. The shock of being struck by a small porcelain bowl was beginning to fade away as rage started to claim him. Sliding forward, he latched onto my arm grimly before ripping me into his lap.

My back was pulled into his chest, one of his arms held me against him as he reached for the contents of the bowl and brought it to my mouth, "Eat this, or I'll force it down your throat."

"Sounds fun." I returned with a smirk.

But he was very serious. His forearm pressed into my chest and his hand gripped my jaw, forcing it open before shoving a handful of rice into my mouth. Then his palm clapped over my entrance, preventing any plans I held to spit out the morsels. I writhed and gagged under his grip until I willed myself to finally give in and swallow.

I was then tossed from his lap.

"Do I have to force you to eat the rest or are you going to do it on your own?"

I didn't answer; instead I got to my feet and glared at him. It was enough to tell him this wouldn't be easy for either of us, so he stood and grabbed me again. If I had, had the energy to dodge I would have but I was so sick and hungry.

A firm _thud_ sounded as I collided into the cold metal floor. There were definite cries of pain coming from me as I struggled to get back to my feet and avoid his continuous advance. But he moved purposefully towards me until I had backed myself into the corner.

Fear... He wanted me to _fear_ him. It was what he needed to draw out. But _that_ was one the many things I wouldn't give. I felt my emotions play across my face like a storm moving over the ocean as he gaited closer – wild and angry. Finally he stood before me with his face inches away from mine as his last effort to intimidate me…

_Nothing_…

I felt my eyes light up like a wildfire and glared, staring straight into his as if he were no threat. With no words left to bolster my impudence, he took the opportunity to do what he should have done the first night I was captured. He made his advance towards me, pinning my arms above my head with a quick latch of his hand, and settled the weight of his body against mine to further handicap my now erratic movements. Zuko slid his face mere centimeters away from mine as he captured my jaw in the firm grip of his free hand.

"Where is the Avatar?!"

I efforted no reply and felt the clamp over my jaw tighten excruciatingly enough to draw out small whimpers of pain. "You'll tell me or I'll see to it that you won't live through the night." He rasped as he slid his hand from my jaw to my narrow neck.

His fingers dug warningly into my jugular before hearing small words force from my restricted throat, "Let go."

"No. I'm tired of your silence! Tell me what I want to know!" He gnarled through clenched teeth. "I want the Avatar! Where is he?!"

"I'll die first!"

"Fine!"

His hand was affixed at the base of my throat, leaving me sorely disadvantaged as I struggled to breath. The air dragging through my windpipe came labored and before long, it became lacking and slow.

"How could you just let yourself die like this?" He growled but I wasn't really listening at this point.

I felt the color drain from my cheeks as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Why won't you break?!"

Zuko's grip compressed further, constricting my throat to the fringe of its limit before I felt my arms go slack in his hand. It was proven right then and there; I _would_ die before betraying Aang.

As my head lulled I realized, he was killing me as he said he would. But then, he wrenched away, releasing me. My weakened body slid down the wall and puddled on the iron floors at his feet. There was no sound and absolutely no movement.

Everything felt lifeless and cold.

* * *

I stretched my feeble legs and let out a relaxed sigh. The smell in the air was unfamiliar but pleasant and fresh – vanilla and apples.

It was in that exact chilling moment I remembered in my last flash of consciousness; I was staring into the lethal gaze of my captor. Zuko tried to kill me. With my eyes flying open, I moved as fast as I could to get to myself upright. I was still in _his_ room.

With my vision slowly clearing, I made out a plate full of freshly sliced apples lying next to me on the bed, along with a small dish of vanilla dip. I eased myself back down onto the pallet, realizing I wasn't in any immediate danger, though not failing to notice my wrists had been bound together.

I remained still until I saw a fresh towel next to the bed along with a fresh pair of clothes… Zuko's clothes. At least they appeared to be his.

"I see you're awake now."

I flinched slightly under the curt tone of the man standing in the doorway of the room. It's _him. _Quickly snapping my head in his direction, I matched glare but remained silent, watching his movements carefully as if he was going to attack me again.

"Don't look at me like that." He ordered dramatically with his fists curled into tight balls.

"You _tried_ killed me!" I bit back in a rasp. It had been originally intended to leave my mouth as a shout but from the way my throat was previously pinched together, it was nothing more than a horse whisper.

"Had I tried, I would have. Be thankful I had mercy on your fragile little life."

"You're absolutely right." I said throwing my legs over the bed and mounting my feet. "Thank you, your _highness_. Please forgive my trivial existence." I riled sarcastically with an exaggerated curtsey.

"You mock my title?"

"No, I mock your pride." I retorted.

Wiping his hand over his mouth, Zuko made no reply; he only turned his gaze downwards, searching for a way to divert his motivation to strike me to the floor. _Again_. I was sure he could feel my stares burning holes into his temple before he mastered his anger. Turning his head, his eyes found me once more. Only this time, instead of casting dangerous scowls at me, his expression was completely calm.

"Why would you just _let_ me kill you?" Even though his expression was relaxed, his voice was as sharp as ever.

"I would never _let_ anyone to take my life if I could help it."

"All you had to do was tell me where the Avatar is and I would have released you. The power was yours."

"His cause is more important than my life. If that's the small part I play in this war then so be it."

"Then you're more foolish than I originally thought." He scoffed.

"Then why didn't you finish the job and kill me?"

"I need you alive."

"Because of Aang…."

Zuko only gruffed in response.

With the abrupt advance of his footfall, I instinctively began to move backwards until the back of my legs hit the side of the bed. He reached out and gripped my intricately bound wrists before pulling me into the washroom. He had undoubtedly noticed my hastened retreat, which generated a crippled smirk across his lips.

I saw he had stopped at the tub and dipped his hand into the warm water. His eyes shifted from me to the bath water before he was able settle on something to say.

"Bathe." Was all he said.

I knelt down to dip my arms into the water. It felt as if I had emerged my limbs in melted silk. The oils hugged my arm, clinging to my skin in a way that made me want to fall into a deep sleep

"Why am I here?" I started again.

"To bathe obviously." He said. "I won't share a room with someone who smells like an ostrich-horse."

"I'm not bathing in front of _you_!"

"Don't flatter yourself." He growled, pulling himself towards the door. "You have ten minutes…"

With that, he exited the way he came in, closing the metal barrier between us. A distinct click sounded from the door, telling me I was locked in. Even though, I was alone, I hated the fact that he could enter anytime he pleased. It was surely going to make it difficult to relax but if I remembered correctly, as a prisoner I wasn't meant to be at ease. I couldn't help but wonder if holes had been strategically placed in the walls by Zuko in order to allow his crew a free show. The thought angered me along with the feeling of being vulnerable. This was obviously some sort of absurd trap. That or it could be one of the few kind gestures I would be shown while being caged on this ship. I couldn't deny I was covered in filth and was eager to remember what it felt like to be clean. With the last thought of trickery failing to fade from my mind, I decided to remain fully clothed, not to mention the impossibility of disrobing with my hands bound. Unfortunately, with them tired, I wasn't able to bend either.

* * *

I remained in my binds, even a few hours after my bath since we were both so stubborn. I wouldn't let Zuko help me into the fresh set of clothes he laid out for me and he wouldn't untie me until my attire and hair was completely dry. So he chose to leave me be, and sat in front of his alter yet again until it was time to release me.

Even after I dried he kept me within reach, he'd learned to keep me close in case I decided to attack him again. But, at least he placed the bowl of vanilla dip and apples in front of me.

"It must be demeaning to allow someone of _my_ status in _your_ room." I started boldly, as my teeth sunk into the crisp fruit slice.

"A simple thank you would suffice." He snarled

"I apologize. The bruises around my neck seem to have made me forget my manners."

"You _seem_ to have also forgotten how you got them in the first place. You would do well not to anger me again."

"Then maybe I shouldn't breathe. I'm sure sharing the same air with a peasant is irritating in itself."

"I'm tired of your mouth. Perhaps cutting out your tongue would silence you." He warned grimly as he started a fire dagger in his hand "One more word from you and you'll regret it."

"Oh but dear _prince_," I started teasingly. "If you cut out my tongue then who would tell you were to find the Avatar?"

"Maybe I'll find a different way to shut you up. My men could use the entertainment of taming that sharp mouth." He began as he exhausted the dagger in his hand. "Better yet, I believe _I_ could use some _entertainment_."

"One would be just as bad as the other, I suppose." I conceded as I scooted towards the door, unsure even though I had boldly insulted him.

"You forget, my father is the one who _set_ the _example_ on how to treat meaningless peasants such as yourself. Trust me when I say I _know_ how to be cruel, _especially_ to women."

For a moment I stopped breathing, and stared wide eyed at Zuko, who had been apparently sent into rage at some point. How could I be so settled on rousing his anger, knowing full well of who I was dealing with? There was no hesitation as I stood and bolted as fast as I could for the door. It was obvious, his eyes had grown dark from my continuous sass, he was angry again...

Just as I gripped the handle, Zuko was right behind my, ripping my narrow fingers away from the door and sending me to the ground. It took only a moment for me to shoot onto my knees, incensed. A particular frustration lit within me, tightening my chest.

"Why am I _here_?!"

"You know why you're here. You're a prisoner on a Fire Navy vessel. Do the banners not give it away?"

"_No_! Why am I in your quarters? If you intend to rape me I suggest you get it over with!"

"I didn't bring you here to _rape_ you."

"Why then?"

"You're my prisoner and I'm under no obligation to explain myself!" He yelled.

I glared at him for a while before getting to my feet and throwing myself down on his mattress. "Fine! I'm going to bed…"

I rolled, and tucked the blanket defensively around my body, knowing full well he wasn't going to let me sleep in the bed. He would demote me to the floor as soon as he became tired enough. But I blinked when I felt the mattress dip under his weight. My whole body froze as he settled beside me, and I nearly ripped his eyes out when he dimmed the lanterns with a flick of his wrist and threw his arm over my waste.

With that I shot up. "What do you think you're doing!?"

One golden eye popped open under the marred flesh of his scar before he said, "What does it look like?"

"It _looks_ like your trying to cuddle!"

"You're a little too skinny for my taste." His eye closed and his grip around my waste tightened.

"Whose fault is that?! Mister-I-Don't-Feed-My-Prisoners!"

"That was a necessary method, now, shut up and go to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Then, I'll tie you and throw you to the floor."

"So either I sleep with you and succumb to your urges until you're sated or I get the floor? Is that it?! How's that for Fire Nation honor?"

Zuko's eyes snapped open and before I knew it, I was under him, with my hands pinned together by one of his. The weight of his body settled against mine and his hips had found their way between my thighs. His face was so close, the only thing I could see was the molten gold of his stare. I looked away.

I had done it again…

"No one said anything about _urges_, _Katara_…" He growled dragging his lips over my neck. "And I assure you, I _do_ have them." His hips rocked into me threateningly. "Look at me!"

His voice was so loud and commanding that I couldn't help but to comply to his demand. His eyes were darkened with something I feared to be lust as he starred into my soul. I felt him buck into me once more, the reality of the situation, draining the color from my face. Then his free hand dragged down my side, making me sick to my stomach, before it reached the nape between my thighs and pressed into my body. I whimpered and turned my head away.

"Look at me!" He ordered again, pushing his fingers violently through my clothed heat.

My eyes snapped to him again, feeling a tear run down my cheek as he continued, working over the fabric of my borrowed trousers.

"If I had intended to _rape_ you, _Katara_, it would have been done already… again, and again." His hips rocked into mine each time he he repeated the word. "And _again_." To my relief he removed his hand from the space between my legs but snatched my jaw in his wide grip, forcing me to look at him. "Don't test me. I'm _sleeping_ with you, nothing more. But if you keep running your mouth, I swear, I'll raid you and I'll make sure it _hurts -e_nough to make you cringe at the thought of me doing it again. I'll even make sure you hate it so much that you refuse to bed your future lovers. I'll make sure, you see my face each and every time a man sticks his dick in you." He snarled, lowering his head to my neck and swiping his tongue slowly up my throat. "Is that what it's going to take before you go to sleep tonight?"

His gaze fell to mine, waiting for my answer. "N-No…" I managed to squeak out.

He rolled off of me and replaced himself at my side before throwing his arm back over my waste. "We're both _here_ because my door only locks from the outside, in case something goes wrong on the ship - It makes it easier to get to the deck and shout orders. Plus, I can't have you trying to escape," His arm tightened around me, drawing me into his chest. "Next time, don't insult my honor. Be grateful for the amount I have. Now _sleep_…"

But how could I sleep? Not with what he did to me…

I was too aware of his _urge_, pressing into my hip. I wasn't completely comfortable learning about that Zuko actually had _urges_. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

And _that_ was day one of the Zutara shenanigans…

Now… as you can see I went against my own personal rule of NOT having both Zuko and Katara share a bed but I couldn't help! I didn't even want them in the same room but it happened! I know… it's so over done but I just couldn't stop myself! I HAD to! It just called for it!

Something else I DIDN'T want to do: Zuko feeling guilty and bringing her apples and vanilla dip. But don't worry he's going to return to his original cruel personality and everything else that is Zuko! I think i redeemed myself at the end of the chapter.

FF i updated twice in one day... I'm done for the day.

What did you think of this chapter?


	6. Further In and On We Go

Get ready… More Admiral Zhao ahead!

Me updating twice in one day is very rare. It was more a of Wednesday special since the hubby works from 9 - 9 on that particular day. I had nothing to do…

Chapter Title based off of 'Rangers' by A Fine Frenzy

Does anybody actually look up/ know these songs? Haha.

**_Further In and On We Go_**

* * *

Katara was her name, and if I wanted to ensure I lived through the night, I had to start using it…

She had perfectly mastered the element of surprise…

but not in the way she would cut through me with her sharp tongue and not in the way she would throw items at the back of my head when I least expected it, not in the hundreds of other ways she tried to catch me off guard, get the drop on me, or unleash a poorly planned line of feeble attacks.

No…

It was from the way she made my bed in the mornings after I left, the way smelled after a bath, or the way she looked in the morning …

But most of all, the day I returned to my room to see my desk pushed against the wall and piled high with small chests and my desk chair, forming a makeshift ladder, allowing her to look out the long high window near the ceiling.

_That_ wasn't so much a surprise…

The real surprise was how obediently my arms reached out and waited to catch her before she hit the floor after the top box slipped out from underneath her. I had recently threatened to bind her to chairs and other pieces of furniture under the circumstances that she would keep shifting my room around to look out the window. She wasn't much use to me with a broken neck.

My Uncle wasn't helping matters in the least. I couldn't determine whether it was perfume or soap… It was too natural to be either but I caught the slightest scent of peaches every time she passed me. I was far more uncomfortable with admitting that I loved the smell than I would have liked. Again, I couldn't determine why but I knew _he_ had something to do with it. Later I found a small box of peaches, among the other gifts he bestowed on her.

I was beginning to adjust to our lifestyle…

As long as I didn't say anything about the Avatar and I didn't cast degrading names, she would be _tolerable_. I even discovered the softer my words, the more she responded. Leave it to _her_ to do things so utterly backwards.

* * *

I sat on the deck, with my head in my hands, listening to my Uncle as he lectured me about… _nothing_. Nothing he said ever made sense! It was something about Katara, that much I knew, but as for the bottom line of the message – I was lost.

"Punishment, gives less incentive than reward, Prince Zuko."

I pulled my head from my hands and starred at the old man, "Uncle, _what_ does this have to do with my fire formation?!" I riled. "I don't have time for your proverbs, teach me the next set - I'm _more_ than ready!"

He sighed and glanced to me as if I was hopeless before placing his tea cup on the small tray in front of him. "You've been practicing all day. A man needs his rest. Perhaps you should join me for tea."

He handed me a cup and looked almost hopeful before I swatted it out of his hands, the hot liquid spilling over the deck.

"I don't have time for tea! I have to capture the Avatar! Teach me the next set!"

"Very well…" The good-humored tone was replaced with that of concentration. "Firebending is in the breathing. The breath becomes energy and the energy becomes fire-"

"Is that old man still holding fast to the ancient ways?"

Both of us cringed at the sound of Zhao's voice as it drew near. I turned to see his habitual sneer, angling around his face, along with his hands clasped behind his back. I set my jaw and waited, knowing he wasn't through yet.

"Firebending is about the power of your moves – the faster you are, the better your attacks." He continued.

"With all due respect, Admiral, that isn't true. Breathing is truly the only aid to a firebender's inner flame, as it fans the embers within." My uncle corrected him.

"Zuko, perhaps you'd like to learn how a _real_ firebender summons his _inner flame_."

"_No_..." was my curt answer until my uncle cleared his throat, demanding I expand. "Thank you for your offer. But I trust my uncle's teachings."

He made some sort of gruff noise and ascended up the ramp before I turned to my uncle.

"We'll try again, Prince Zuko. Ready your stance…"

* * *

I wasn't sure which was the lesser of the evil – to ruin the waterbender or to drown in her.

I watched her sleep – her unwary blue eyes shrouded by thick chocolate lashes and copper lids. Didn't she know what I was capable of? Wasn't she afraid? She didn't show it if she was, but then again she never has. For someone who wears her heart freely on her sleeve I was surprised to learn how difficult she can be to read.

She was clad in just a plain, red, silk, shirt, along with a pair of black trousers – _my_ shirt and _my_ trousers. My clothes weren't just _my_ _clothes_ after she'd been in them. Somehow she completely changed the shape and it unnerved me to know I wanted to let my gaze linger.

I scowled at her…

Our routine for the morning consisted of everything I hated but didn't mind. I continued watching her as she dreamt in my arms, wondering _why_ her nights were so peaceful when she spent them with _me_. I wasn't her _protector_, I was her _tormenter_, her _adversary_ – yet she was able to drift soundlessly away into another realm each night. Even though I, on daily basis, threatened her life, her virginity, and her precious Avatar.

Quickly slipping out of bed, I grabbed a shirt she had yet to hijack and got dressed as fast as I could before ghosting into the corridor to start my day, willing myself not to glance at the sleeping girl in my bed…

* * *

I quickly turned and headed for the upper hauls of the ship. Uncle and Zhao were expecting me on the bridge for an intimate dinner for _three_ and I wasn't thrilled about it. The trip seemed too short since I was at the entrance in what felt like mere seconds. Allowing my fingers to hover over the handle, I waited until I felt ready for another evening with Zhao before pushing through_._

As I entered, the familiar sound of his coquetted voice filled my ears as he cooed absurd praises about himself, to my uncle, who was sitting as far away from him as possible. I felt my jaw tighten at the sight of him leaning across the table towards him. The annoyance it brought me to see him goading my uncle forced my teeth to grind by default…

I cleared my throat in the most obnoxious way possible, earning sideways glances from the two of them. Immediately Zhao sat upright, leaning back in his chair and smoothing out his shirt. Uncle, as usual sat completely relaxed, smiled, and poured me a cup of tea

"Prince Zuko…" he began in his needling tone. "I was beginning to think you weren't joining us." His eyes glanced towards my empty seat for a brief moment.

My reply was halted after I heard Uncle clear his throat, reminding me to hold my tongue. I was glad to at least know he _saw_ how I struggled to keep calm in this man's presence. Zhao stretched his arm forward and grabbed the cup water in front of him.

"Yes, I apologize for being late; I was busy with matters elsewhere-"

"If by _elsewhere_ you mean your personal cabin, than I'm afraid I can't dismiss that, unless there was a certain waterbender delaying you." He finished with a smirk.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Prince Zuko," My uncle started, clearly noting my signs of provoked rage. "The Admiral was just explaining to me – his most recent victory involving the Avatar."

"It was hardly a victory… A masked villain who calls himself the Blue Spirit stole the Avatar and ran into the forest with him."

"Interesting…" I lied, lowering myself into the empty seat next to my uncle.

"Isn't it… I could have sworn I'd seen those swords before – the craftsmanship was so, _familiar_." He said in that condescending voice, causing my eyes to shift towards him. "I was watching you practice your bending the other day. You and the Blue Spirit move very similar."

Uncle and I glanced at each other for a brief moment to silently confirm we heard him correctly. I couldn't imagine how he would have come to the conclusion that it was _me_. I decided it would anger me to ask and quickly changed the subject.

"Do you have children?" I started.

"I do. Twins… Two boys."

"I was unaware." Uncle commented. "How old are they?"

"They are both eleven years old."

"Are they well?" I inquired as I took of a pitcher of warm leechy-juice to pour into my mug.

"Who cares?"

"You should…" Uncle deemed with a darkened tone.

"Well I don't. They're weak. Like runts of a litter." His eyes landed on me. "You understand don't you, _prince_? What it's like to be _weak_."

I slammed the pitcher down on the table, rattling the dishes and earning a chided smirk from Zhao. He struck a nerve, which was what he wanted in the first place. How could a father treat his sons that way? I promised myself right then and there, if I ever had children, I wouldn't do such things to them. How is strength shown by preying over the weak? It accomplished _nothing_.

After that, the room remained quiet until one of the cook hands entered and placed hot food on our plates. At least then, the sound of utensils scraping across our dishes was enough to fill the silence. By the time dessert was served, Uncle had excused himself from the table and left. I could only assume he made an early retreat to bring Katara her _own_ dinner.

"Now that General Iroh has left, remind me again, _how,_ you lost your prisoner?" Zhao began as he wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

"She attempted to escape and fell overboard. By the time I realized what had happened, the sea had already claimed her." I lied.

"How did she escape her cell?" he asked in a belittling, accusation, sort of way.

"She was wiry enough to climb the door and slip through the upper crawlspace." I gritted through clenched teeth.

"And you _didn't_ get _any_ information from her before she was lost at sea? Nothing on the Avatar?"

"_No_." I riled.

"Don't be so touchy. I only asked."

"_You ask every night_."

We sat silently glaring at each other in a staring match for a few moments until he quickly stood, knocking his chair over and leaning across the table with his arm stretching towards me. He gripped the fabric of my collar and pulled me inches away from his face. I refused to satisfy him with struggling; therefore I hardly flinched and continued to look at him as if he hadn't just ripped me out of my seat.

"I know she's still on this ship and I'll find her." he whispered in a low growl.

"_She's_. _Not_. _Here_." I rasped slowly.

"I _know_ your hiding her from me. It's no use."

"You're insane."

"Am I? Or is it, that you _are_ hiding her from me for more reasons than just being the first to secure the Avatar..." He released the grip on my collar and shoved me back down in my seat. With his hands placed flat against the table he continued, "Were you so weak that you developed feelings for her?"

"_No_. _She's dead_."

"I don't think she is. And when I find her, I'm going to hurt her in ways a woman only can. I'll make her wish she had never been born … _and I'll make you watch_." He warned in hardly a whisper.

I felt my chest tighten with anxiety and nearly condemned my lies as my eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't exactly say I had _feelings_ for Katara but I knew I would never forgive myself if she was discovered. Something about it angered me. It was so maddening that I couldn't determine if the feeling actually was irritancy. I was angry, burdened, and most of all, I was frightened out of my mind. The thought of it, him finding her, sent chills running down my spine. I couldn't have it.

I watched as Zhao turned and walked to the door. "Remember what I said." He reminded and gaited out.

That could have been the first time since my Uncle left the room, that I actually took a breath. I quickly pushed my elbows onto the table and dropped my head into my hands before my eyes clamped shut and I began to concentrate on calming myself. It felt as if I was drowning in anxiety and horror. Katara was too… _fragile_. And even though I had depicted her as strong over the last few weeks, I still couldn't imagine her spirit remaining stubborn after dealing with _him_.

I stood up and tugged at the collar of my shirt as if Zhao had still been twisting in around my neck...

I decided I needed to leave the bridge and even if I wasn't ready to go back to my room, I needed to make sure he wasn't poking around my door. By the time I reached my cabin I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. He was nowhere in sight and my door was still fastened shut. I wasted no time in entering.

* * *

"Is Zhao _actually_ on this ship?" She asked, leaning over me as I worked tirelessly over the documents scattered along my desk.

I cleared my throat and said, "No… This was all a façade to get you to sleep in the same bed as me."

I glanced to her noting the way she cringed, clearly remembering the last time she accused me of such. Who knew all I had to was dry hump the waterbender in order to shut that brazen mouth. I gathered my focus and returned to the documents before me, taking a quill and signing my name on the parchment.

I flinched as cold, wet, hair cascaded over my forearm. Katara was fresh out of the bath and _everything_ was wet – the floor, her clothes, now my _arm_. Quickly tucking the documents in the drawer to prevent water damage, I stood, knocking the girl out of the way and earning a glare from her azure eyes.

"Angry much?" She bit.

"Towel off much?" I countered.

"I would have changed… But _someone_ is too afraid I'll bend him into the next life."

"I'm not _afraid_ of you."

"Why else would we keep me tied while I was drenched? It's miserable!"

"That's _your_ fault!"

"It's my _heritage_!"

"Same as _fault_…"

The room grew quiet as we starred at one another, waiting for each other to start an argument. When we were both reluctant to speak, I stepped forward, removing the intricate binds covering her wrist and fingers. She eyed me warily.

"Change." I said with a sharp tone, "But be quick and don't try anything or _else_."

_Punishment gives less incentive than reward, prince Zuko…_ My uncle's words ghosted through my head and finally, days later, they made sense.

"Just, _please_." I tried again. "I'm doing you a favor; return it by making this go smoothly. I'll even give you your privacy."

I turned my back to her, listening to the rustling of wet clothes as she disrobed and threw her garments to the ground. Wet fabric smacked against the iron floor and I waited, wondering when I'd feel her water whip collide with my skull. But I didn't…

She was more than compliant, for which I was greatful.

* * *

I balanced my forearms over the side railing of my deck, staring out into the ocean until, at length, Zhao found me. My head ducked as I pitched over the rails to watch the water slapping against the iron and listened to his footfall draw closer, pretending he wasn't actually there.

"_Prince_ Zuko," he started, just as he normally did. Somehow the way he said _prince_, was emphasized in a sarcastic way every time the word emitted from his vocabulary. "I trust you heard I will be leaving you once we are safely anchored at our next port?"

"No." I responded with a dry tone - emotionless. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"To be honest, you're father sent for me in the Fire Nation. I received word not two weeks ago but have failed to comply after a … _distraction_." My prisoner, he meant to say. "Therefore I will be removing myself from this ship as soon as we make port."

I huffed in response.

"I'll send your father your regards." He mocked before he turned and strode over the deck, admiring the vast ocean.

I leaned back over the railing and continued watching the water slam against the ship as it pushed through the unforgiving waters. It was out of character for Zhao to ignore my father's orders for so long… The fact that he accompanied me for two weeks _after_ receiving word from the Fire Lord made me wonder if he was being _completely_ honest. My father isn't a patient man I had the scar to prove. That's how I knew…

He's lying…

* * *

No pressure at all, makaira69 ;]

FF so Zuko doesn't exactly _like_ Katara but there is an attraction there that he won't admit to. Believe me, we are a long way off from a relationship…

And I made up the fact that Zhao has children. Obviously THAT wasn't in the show but then again, Katara was never captured in the first place… _Shame_.

Kenzie 3 Leo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! What are your plans for the day? How old did you turn? I started this chapter the second I read your review. Happy birthday! Good thing you said something because I really didn't plan on updating today. Hope you like it!

Sorry this was so short today guys. Really, I want to make my chapters longer but I don't want to disrupt the flow of things.

Anyway, i was a little disappointed with this chapter. I hope you guys were as disappointed with it as i was. i'll do better next time c=

Reviews Please.


	7. Light Up

Chapter title inspired by 'Run' – Leona Lewis. Yepp, this song _again_!

I just like to let you know what's going on in my iTunes when I start writing.

Fluff warning! That's not really much of a warning though. Cuteness warning! Anyway, Enjoy…

_**Light Up**_

* * *

I watched as General Iroh poured tea into my cup.

"We docked, today…" He started, "The admiral is leaving and you should get your _old_ room back."

Was he even aware of the way he flaunted his water based drink in front of me with such carelessness. He knew my name before I had even introduced myself, didn't he know I was a waterbender? I assumed Zuko would have said something about it unless he trusted his Uncle to deal with me properly if I attempted and attack.

"You look much healthier…" he conceded, placing the pot down on the tray between us and taking up his own cup before taking a loud sip. "You're actually quiet beautiful."

I didn't answer.

Iroh was more than kind but I couldn't afford to make friends with Fire Nation citizens, especially those in the royal family. Unfortunately, my surrounding company consisted of the Fire Lord's son, and his older brother.

Starring at the tea cup before me, I debated on whether or not to summons the contents. I knew I was no match for the Dragon of the West and too be honest, I don't know if I could bring myself to attack him anyway. He was so kind- so opposite of his nephew and brother. Had it been Zuko who was sitting across from me – that would be an entirely different story. I'd have frozen him to the ground and bolted for the door by now.

"I hope you're not thinking of using your bending against me…"

The older man's words caught my attention and suddenly I was very aware of how obvious I was. Remorse swept through me, along with a small pang of fear, knowing that he could easily end me without even breaking a sweat.

"You know, I spent some time with in the Water Tribe during my youth… I enjoy your culture. Though it's not as refined as that of the Fire Nation, there's something humble about the way your people live. Some days, I prefer that over the overly florid tastes of Fire Nation citizens." He offered a smile and waited for me to reply but he knew.

Our teatime spans were usually spent in silence, save for him doing most of the talking. I waited as he drew in a breath to speak but he must have thought better of it because the intake of air left through his nostrils and he took another sip.

"I want to apologize for my nephew's behavior towards you." He told me.

Which part? The intimidation, forcing me to share his bed, attempting to starve me to death, nearly throttling me after losing his temper, threatening my virtue? The list could go on and oh, how I wanted to tell on him but after he force fed me the day Iroh found me down to skin and bones, I've been reluctant to ask for help, knowing I couldn't hide behind his uncle when he wasn't in the room to protect me.

"Don't you like tea?" He asked.

I gave a small nod but that was all.

"Perhaps Jasmine is too complex for you. Would you prefer something milder?"

"No, It's fine. Thank you." I whispered, reaching for the cup to take my first sip.

"Ah, so you _do_ speak. I was beginning to think you found me to be a crazy old man, not worth the trouble of holding a conversation with."

I smiled a bit. "I don't think you're _crazy_. You're… _Different_. But not crazy. I've never met anyone who is _this_ obsessed with tea."

"Obsession is a firebender's nature. It's part of them." He said raising his cup. "Much like the complex brew that is Jasmine tea, a firebender is made up of very different parts."

"I noticed…" I conceded.

Zuko's obsession with the Avatar. Fire Lord Ozai's obsession with world domination. General Iroh's obsession with tea…

"I know we may seem odd to you. But you're element is opposite to ours. Therefore, it would take time for you to understand who we are, just as it would take time for us to understand you." He said with a smile. "Much like a tea master - learning to brew a drink as intricate as Jasmine would take _years_. But in the end, it's worth it because you have a made something strong and delicious in taste. Just as it would take a waterbender _years_ to understand a firebender. But at the end of the endeavor, their relationship would be strong, and complex." Holding the cup to me once more he said, "Like _Jasmine_ tea."

I cradled the cup with my hand, resting it over my thighs, and staring at the liquid as it cooled. "I think I understand Zuko perfectly." I bit.

"I'll give you some advice I gave to him; Do not be so quick to judge those you don't truly know."

"I _do_ know Zuko… Everyone who's ever _met_ him, _knows_ who he is. He wants the Avatar and will stop at nothing until he finds him."

"A character trait, Katara. But that's not all he is. He's passionate, determined, and kindhearted."

"I've yet to see it."

"Don't mistake his anger as a sign of cruelty. It may seem that way but has he truly harmed you?"

_No_…

I dipped my chin as starred into my cup once more. Zuko has never truly harmed me more than a few fleeting bruises and threats. None of my bones had been broken, I hadn't been raped or _shared among his officers_, and I was alive and healthy – with the exception the first week of my capture. Was he truly just misunderstood? Or was he what I thought him to be – cruel, unjust, and evil.

He even allowed me, a _waterbender_, to take bathes regularly.

"I didn't _think_ so." Iroh said, gulping down the remains of his tea. "My nephew isn't by any means… _good_. But he's certainly not _bad_."

I had meant to say something – thank him, or maybe just offer a grateful smile but I couldn't. Not from the way Zuko had thrown himself through the door, panting, and sweating. His eyes locked onto me and he just starred with his mouth hanging slightly open, trying to calm himself.

"Tea?" Iroh asked, seemingly missing the fact that something had gone wrong in the eyes of his nephew.

"Uncle!" He roared, "Zhao _knows_! He's on his way right now."

"Slow down and tell me exactly what you're talking about."

"He knows we have the girl." His head tipped towards me for a brief moment before saying, "He's coming to take her away."

"I'll stall him."

With that, Iroh got to his feet and started out the door, claiming a pace I was never aware he possessed. Before I could ask questions, Zuko grabbed my arm and hauled me in the opposite direction. I refused to make thing easy, though. As soon as we rounded the corner, I pulled against him only to have his strength rip me violently down the hall. I retaliated by digging my nails into the skin of his forearms and dragging the points down his limb. The next thing I knew, he slammed me into the nearest wall, staring hotly into my eyes. I held his gaze – met with malicious gold.

"Don't you understand?" He whispered. "He's going to take you away and I might not be able to stop him."

Something unnerving was in his voice - a tremor? He couldn't seem to stress how much I needed to cooperate with him.

"I may not have been _pleasant_ but – _he's_ ruthless. He'll _hurt_ you. This isn't just about me." He pleaded. "Zhao won't stop until your…" His voice trailed away and his eyes pinched shut.

Suddenly, he wasn't the ruthless prince of the Fire Nation, he was just a teenager, trying to get through a crisis. We were both just _kids_, forced to grow up too fast in the war around us. His grip on my arm slackened and I felt myself drawing closer to him.

"I'll do whatever you want." I spoke before I could actually stop myself. But he seemed grateful for my abrupt alliance. His eyes flashed with something bordering on relief before giving me a curt nod. If I was cooperative he would be able to protect me from Zhao. I understood this now.

He took my wrist and started down the hallway before pulling me into a small, forgotten, room filled with weapons and other tools of war before he closed the iron door and pulled me close. I wondered why firebenders would need weapons on top of being able to wield an element so powerful, but from the way everything was shoved in corners and stacked on top of eachother – there wasn't much use for this room, and no one would think to come looking for us in here, especially not the Admiral…

Footsteps could be heard outside the door, along with Zhao's riled voice.

"_Where_ are they!?"

I looked to Zuko, whose eyes were trained on the door, I knew this even though the room was dark. His hands gripped my waste, being sure to hold on tight as if I would disappear. I pulled myself closer to him and stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck. The action startled him, and he turned to me, intrusive eyes finding mine before I placed my forehead against his. His suffering breath shot out over the bridge of my nose as we waited to be found. I'd never seen him so scarred before and honestly I hated it. If Zuko couldn't protect me, who could? Zhao wouldn't be gentle with me in anyway and I knew, Zuko was more than merciful during my stay. I wanted to thank him for being so _tolerant_, knowing this was it, but I couldn't find my voice.

The admiral wouldn't be as… _Nice_.

"I'm warning you old man – you may be the Great Dragon of the West, but I won't let that stop me from-"

"Admiral Zhao!" Iroh's voice shot through the door as if her were in the room with us. "I assure you, my nephew is unaware for that fact that you believe the waterbender is on bored this ship! We lost her to the sea-"

"I find it _hard_ to believe a waterbender drowned in her _own_ element."

His footsteps drew closer, causing Zuko to wrap his arms more securely around me. My heart felt like a small bird, fluttering helplessly against the cage of my ribs. I didn't want to leave Zuko, though, I didn't want to stay. I would prefer _him_ to be my captor rather than _Zhao_. Suddenly the door was ripped open and before I could even look, I was yanked from Zuko's heartening embrace. I pulled away from my new captor but he held fast, wrenching me back by my hair and tugging me down the hallway. I barely caught glimpse of Zuko's alarmed stare as I was tugged around the corner.

Zhao culled me onward until; finally, I was dragged onto the deck. I had always thought my first glimpse of sunlight would be given through the warm embrace of freedom but, I was in the hands of Admiral Zhao, and every bit as enslaved as I was before he found Zuko and I in the weapons closet. I was hauled down the ramp, by the Admiral, his meaty fingers tangled in my hair as he yanked me around. I tried scratching him, as I had done to Zuko on countless occasions but the only thing that accomplished, was receiving a firm backhand from the man. I even tried kicking him but, once he wrenched my hair back, and started dragging his searing fingers down my throat, leaving a burn trail over my flesh; I quickly saw the wisdom in complying with his will.

By the time we were at the lowest section of the deck, I realized I was going to be taken away. My heart folded in on itself… I would be tortured, raped, and killed, and _that_ was only if I was lucky.

But once I heard Zuko call out to us I felt hopeful again…

"Zhao!" He rasped bitterly. "I challenge you to an Agni Kai for the girl!"

The Admiral whirled around, his hand still ruthlessly buried in the roots of my hair, and scowled upwards, where Zuko stood at the top of the ramp. The straining rise and fall of the prince's chest held the same rhythm as a beating drum as his glare of intense ire was affixed on Zhao. Lethal gold met unflinching aurous, as they both remained silent, starring at one another.

"I think you and I both know what happened the last time you were in an Agni Kai, _prince_!"

Zhao's calloused fingers slid mockingly across his left eye, gesturing to his scar, before he smirked up the ramp. I allowed my gaze to fall back on Zuko, who was derailed in fury – steam rolled from his nostrils and fire suddenly engulfed his fisted hands. He reared his head back and flames ripped from his throat in some kind of primal roar.

"You seem to have forgotten what _really_ happened the last time I dueled!" He goaded, taking a step forward. "Or can you just not bear the thought of me defeating you again?!"

Zhao relentless grip on my hair tightened, something I didn't think was possible from the hold he had on me before, and then I was tossed to the ground. With no time to relish in the fact that I was free, I scrambled up the ramp towards Zuko but completely froze after the Admiral had launched an eruption of fire in my path.

"_Stay put, waterbender_!" He warned maliciously.

I didn't need to be told twice, not with him threatening to engulf me in fire if I made a wrong move.

"Fight me Zhao! I'll go easy on you _this time_!"

A rough noise withdrew from the admiral's lungs and I heard his footfall dragging towards me before I instinctively flinched, but he wasn't after me. No… He stepped past me and stopped just at the bottom of the ramp, snarling up at Zuko.

"I accept your challenge but I won't fight you for the girl!" He roared. "The winner of the duel will determine the strongest opponent – to the death!"

* * *

BUM BUMM BUMMM… I'm happier with this chapter ^_^

FF Culled _is_ a word… it means "pull" for those who don't know. I got tired of typing pull, drag, yank… ect.

And just for fun, if you were a bender, what element would you want to be? AND GOOD GRIEF DON'T SAY THE AVATAR! _Of course_ you'd rather wield _all four element_ rather than _just one._ That's against my rules -_-

FF I'm torn between fire and earth. =/

Post your answer in your Review.

KENZIE! did you get that car?!

This chp was short. I apologize. Or I _feel_ like it was.


	8. I Came to Win

... and then Zuko dies. jk.

I got a _flame_ the other day in my private messages… Don't worry I laughed. It was totally immature.

Chapter Title inspired by 'Fly' – Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna

FF I actually _HATE_ that song but I like the part Rihanna sings.

_**I Came to Win, to Fight, to Conquer, to Thrive…**_

* * *

_To the death_…

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bending on one knee with my back turned to Zhao, my palm pressed flat against the metal deck below me, before I gathered my concentration. My heart pounded in my chest, knowing that this wasn't _just_ for Katara's benefit – not even for mine in my search for the Avatar. It wasn't just for honor… My life was at stake, this time.

An Agni Kai to the death…

I took another deep breath, trying to remember everything my uncle had taught me over the years. _Breathing_. _Firebending comes from the breath, the breath becomes energy_… I recalled the other day during my training when Zhao had mentioned something about the power behind a firebender's moves – it was based on the power of their thrusts. I smirked, knowing _that_ was going to lead to his demise.

Over a period of time, if I allowed him to swing and miss, he'd eventually tire.

My eyes snapped open and I stood, facing my opponent, allowing my ceremonial shoulder garment to fall to the iron ground under my feet. I held my hands in front of me, waiting for Zhao to make the first move, with my eyes trained on him. He was never a patient man and If I remained still, I knew he wouldn't last.

Traditionally, an Agni Kai ended once the other opponent was burned. It was seldom for a duel to lead to death but in this rare case, it was necessary. I continued watching Zhao, willing myself to remain completely still. A sneer, flew across his face and his arm lurched towards me threateningly as if he intended to attack, forcing my ever cautioned state to break before I put my leading foot forward and launch a string of assaults – one after another. He tricked me into starting our duel and now, I was going to pay for it.

As I boxed through the air, summoning the fire inside and surging it forward, I didn't fail to notice how easily Zhao side stepped my attacks and flew towards me, swiping my flames away from his body with little regard.

He remained low to the ground, moving like a predator before vaulting upwards, invading my personal space and throwing fire from his hands. I wrenched backwards, staggering away from the suffocating heat as his limbs and body curled back then jolted forth, throwing his arms towards me with skill as he hurled a dominating pillar of fire in my direction.

I dipped under it and side stepped, readying myself for another oncoming attack as his body twisted, swinging his leg in a circular motion before thrusting it forward, and forcing flames to erupt from the heel of his foot.

We continued on like this, blow after, malicious blow. At last, his breath became labored and he visibly weakened, his attacks becoming slow and lethargic. I envisioned it – the bright lure of victory guiding my moves.

I acted…

Pulling forth my strength, I ducked under the last array of his rage, and purposely fell to the ground before forcing my fire to the lower half of my body and taking at shot at his ankles, swiping my flare engulfed feet towards his legs. Zhao quickly fell to the ground with a _thud_, allowing me the mount my stance and regain my bearings. As I pushed my fist through the air, sending a volley of flames to the ground where he lay, he rolled out from underneath my wrath.

By the time the smoke cleared, I felt an unbearable heat ghost over my neck, alerting me to the fact that he was standing behind me. I whirled around but I wasn't fast enough. The Admiral knocked his flaming hand into my jaw, causing me to hit the ground and veer across the unforgiving metal.

I hesitated because I wasn't completely sure _what_ happened…

The next thing I knew, Zhao had a hold of my plait, and forced me to my feet, twisting me to face Katara who was standing on the side lines with my uncle. His arm coiled around my throat in the same way I would if I intended to throttle or break my victim's neck. Nothing I did compelled his waiver. I reached up, both my hands grasped his forearm to loosen the wrap on my throat but he held fast, robbing me of mobility.

His grip jerked the base of my hair, forcing my head back – my gaze landing on the waterbender.

"Look at her, Zuko…" He started. "This the last time you'll see that pretty little face unscathed before I get my hands on her."

My eyes pinched shut because I knew he couldn't make this easy – he had to drag it out, making sure my death would be painful in more ways than just one. After culling my former bravery, I opened my eyes, and starred at Katara… It was the first time I actually _looked_ at her since her capture. She wasn't a _prisoner_, she was a _girl_ – frightened, alone, and wary of her new future with Zhao.

"I'm not going to kill you, _yet_. First, I want to _take_ everything from you – your honor, your throne, and the girl." He chuckled in a low grind against my ear, "The _girl_… _over_, and _over_, and _over_. I intend to make good on that _promise_ – _I'll make you watch_ as she screams and cries the instant I take her. I hope you did her the favor of seizing her first time, or else it's going to be far worse than you could have _ever_ imagined." His voice was nothing more than and warning growl.

I saw red….

I lurched forward, flipping Zhao's body over my back, and didn't hesitate to push my fire through the air, my anger refusing to forgive his threats. I was relentless, never allowing him to get to his feet. At length, he gave up and stilled himself, lying flat on his back, staring up at me – waiting. My breath came swift and hard as I watched him, my rage subsiding.

"_Do it_…" He snarled.

But I couldn't. I warily lowered my hands and relaxed my stance, "_No_." I replied, "Your life isn't mine to take."

"You're weak! Kill me! Honor our duel!"

"You're _more_ than fortunate that I don't end your life _here_ and _now_! Don't mistake my mercy for a sign of weakness… I want you off my ship!" I riled, turning in order to gather Katara from the side lines. "This is over, Zhao."

I moved towards my uncle and prisoner, taking weary steps as I neared them, but then, there was a sharp pain in my ribs. Hot, sticky, warmth soaked the skin of my barred torso, leaving a trail of crimson liquid to run down my stomach and seep into the hem of my trousers. I felt my body weaken – robbed of the last remnants of my strength before turning my head downward, in the direction of the pain.

A dagger, buried to the hilt, was jetting out of my ribs just under the right pectoral muscle. I blinked, completely incomprehensive to the fact that I had just been stabbed. Zhao's hand twisted the blade inside my body before he withdrew, slowly and torturously.

He cheated…

My weight became unbearable and I dropped to my knees, holding the seemingly bottomless puncture wound with the heel of my palm. Everything slowed down in a way that _relaxed_ me. My head cocked to the side after seeing my uncle running towards me in a full sprint, yelling something that sounded faint and muffled before he threw fire over my head, and directed his attacks to Zhao. Then there was Katara, rushing forward…

The gleam of flames appeared in my peripheral vision but I didn't care. I was too busy watching Katara as she dropped to her knees before me, pulling my hand away from the stab to inspect the damage. She looked terrified…

Everything grew dark as I pitched forward, practically falling on my prisoner, who in vain, tried to support my weight. I collided with metal a moment later, rolling onto my back, and starred at the azure sky for what felt like an eternity before my uncle appeared in line of sight and ripped me off the ground, tossing me gracelessly over his should and heading towards my cabin.

* * *

The overbearing scent of pneumonia assaulted my nostrils and suddenly, I was completely aware of the way my uncle barked at Katara to fetch towels, bandages and a bowl of water. I must have blacked out because somehow, I ended up in my bed, even though I had little recollection of what happened _after_ the duel. Zhao, though, was nowhere in sight.

Katara quickly gathered my uncle's necessities and laid them one the pallet next to me. I filched and groaned, feeling a needle prod at the opening of my wound before hearing my uncle say, "Stay awake, Prince Zuko. _Stay awake_."

I gritted my teeth and endured the pain as he pinched the laceration shut and began stitching the flesh together. Willing my head up, I snuck a peak at the wound and groaned, throwing my skull back against my pillow. Blood was _everywhere_, staining the sheet, his hands… _everything_.

It hurt to breathe and I feared Zhao had punctured my lung. My suspicions were confirmed after I began coughing, feeling as I was drowning, a crimson spray of blood spritzed from my mouth before the rest oozed down my chin.

"Katara, you need to heal him." I heard him say but everything was darkening again, I couldn't hold my eyes open, let alone pay attention to my uncle.

"I-I what?"

"Are you familiar with the healing techniques a waterbender possesses?"

"I'm not familiar with _any_ of my techniques, I never had a mentor."

"Give me your hand."

My eyes popped back open to see the waterbender begrudgingly holding her hand towards my uncle before he quickly gripped it and allowing his heated fingers to burn her flesh. She cried out and tried to tug her limb from his grasp but he continued searing her skin.

Was I dreaming?

My uncle, the man who avoided conflict at all costs, was burning the girl as if he didn't care. A pang in my chest forced me to sit upright after hearing her cries of protest before I reached for them. My fingers encased the old man's wrist and his golden eyes fell to me.

"Let go…" I rasped through the weariness of my previous battle and a bloody throat. "_Stop_."

He released the girl immediately and pushed me back against the pallet gingerly, ignoring Katara's silent sobs. "Rest Zuko, it's all right."

As if on command, my lids shuttered and I was drifting into an endless abyss of dormancy.

* * *

Not so FF: Fight scenes are difficult and exhausting to write I hope it isn't as difficult to read -_-

AND! I wasn't happy with the way I _ended_ this chapter. It felt rushed, to _me_.

I won't be updating for a little while because I'm working on my outline for this story especially since my later chapters will become a bit more intricate. And I'm a little behind on it. I know I spoiled you guys by updating like once a day but I _need_ to complete my outline and possibly a few chapters before uploading again because believe me, if I write without a plan, it is going to get messy and uninteresting. So if I could have at LEAST a week to gather my ideas, that would be great! Then i'll go back to my daily-ish updates. Also if you have anything you'd like to see happen, let me know and I would _love_ to incorporate it and give you special credit at the end of my chapters.

Plus I'm moving, so things are kinda hectic.

And i'm working out the basic blueprints for my new chicken coop... that's right, I said it. _Chickens._

VERY FF, I heard they are coming out with the 2nd season to The Legend of Korra in 2013, whether this is true or not, idk but It's kinda fun to hope for!

I ship makorra but I feel like their relationship wasn't done justice in the show so i hope things are better this time around.


	9. You Say I'm A Danger

I'm back! I'm not quite caught up but I wanted to get this chapter up!

And now, Zuko dies… jk

Chapter Title inspired by 'Stranger'- Secondhand Serenade

_**You Say I'm A Danger**_

* * *

Zuko broke violently away from his lethargy the moment his uncle placed a small bottle of potent essence under his nose. It wasn't long before I was ordered to gather the necessities and place them on the bed next to the prince – made to watch helplessly as his uncle implored him to stay awake and began stitching the laceration. Zuko groaned painfully, gripping the soiled sheet below him and grinding his teeth together.

"Katara, you need to heal him." Iroh said, turning his golden, pleading, eyes to me.

I blinked.

"I-I what?"

"Are you familiar with the healing techniques a waterbender possesses?"

I stared at him, unsure of how to respond. I'd heard of healers in the Northern Water Tribe but, being the only waterbender in the south, I barely learned how to splash people, let alone heal.

"I'm not familiar with _any_ of my techniques, I never had a mentor."

Raising a silver eyebrow to me he said, "Give me your hand."

At first I was hesitant, registering his words, warily eyeing his palm as he held it open for me. But then, after hearing a pained groan, my gaze flashed to the injured prince. Seeing him lying on the bed covered in blood and fresh burns wasn't exactly an enjoyable pastime.

Nevermind, I hated him. He was dying and it was my fault…

Zuko's head lifted slowly and that was enough- seeing those weak flaxen eyes, dull and lifeless, elicited my need to help him. I hesitantly forced my hand towards Iroh's no matter how much I didn't want to. But why would I fear him? Perhaps it was because he was a firebender, the Dragon of the West, or for the fact that I watched him ruthlessly obliterate Admiral Zhao. The malstorm of fire he brought forth after seeing his nephew lying injured and helpless on the ground sent him into a state of rage even Zuko couldn't muster. Seeing the Dragon of the West fight was as impressive as it was horrifying. If all firebenders fought the way he did, Aang, Sokka, and I were woefully mistaken if we thought the Avatar could save the world. I took a deep breath and turned to the older gentleman to see his gentle eyes and smile silently reassuring me. Iroh has never intended to hurt me before and won't now. For that, I was completely sure.

But I was wrong.

As soon as our hands collided, his fingers wrapped tightly around mine before I felt the heat of his unforgiving element imprint over my skin. Iroh of all people had burned me. I wrenched away as a cry of pain ripped through my throat but he wouldn't let me go. If there was one person on this ship to place my trust in, it was him but now I couldn't be too sure. The heat was similar to that which a pot, fresh off the cooking fire, comes into contact with bare flesh.

Zuko, was the first to speak up, though weak and in no condition to pick a fight with his stubborn uncle, he reached for us, wrapping his hand around his elder's wrist.

"Let go…_Stop_." He ground out in a blood rough voice, coming to my rescue for the second time that day.

Iroh complied, freeing my suffering hand, turning to his nephew and swiftly but gently helping him to lower back down onto the pallet. I held my new injury close to my chest, striving not to complain, but it burned – even though Iroh had released me, my hand still felt as if it had caught fire.

Once Zuko had seemingly fallen asleep, his uncle turned back to me, pushing his perilous hold out to me once more, silently asking for my burnt appendage yet again. Shaking my head, I held my arm defensively against my chest until Iroh, took control of our situation.

He gripped my wrist and culled it towards the bowl of water before submerging the seared flesh of my palm and fingers. Instantly the heat faded, leaving me to sigh against the comforting chill of my element. Pinching my eyes shut, I focused my energy onto the water surrounding my hand, trying to further sooth the burn.

"Look…"

I opened my eyes, my gaze drawing to the bowl… A florid blue glove of water clothed my hand. I gasped, pulling away from the water and watched as the glove followed, clinging to me, and repaired my skin. There was a tingle where the burn was met with the sensation of soothing, rejuvenation as the flesh mended before my eyes. Before I knew it, my hand was healed as if it had never been burned.

"Do you understand?" Iroh asked, drawing my gaze.

I nodded once and dipped both my hands back into the water before turning my attentions to Zuko, who to my relief had fallen asleep. With my brows drawn together, I ghosted the water gloves over his laceration, and concentrated on rendering him free of the damage Zhao inflicted – redirecting his chi.

Healing, came as and instinct…

The connection between healer and patient was intense – intimate. I could almost feel his heart as it drummed under my fingers, his weariness, and his pain. I understood more than I ever wanted in that moment – relishing in the feel and hating it at the same time. Because of my ministrations, I knew him from the inside out.

Feeling the flesh mend, tickling the skin of my fingers as it repaired, I closed my eyes, giving into him as our hearts collided painfully.

* * *

"Water is the element of change, Katara." "Iroh said, as he lead me down the ramp of our still docked ship. "The moon is the source of power in waterbending. Your ancestors acquired this skill by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides."

I followed him down to the shore, willing myself to listen, and _not_ to foolishly sprint towards the ocean in an attempt to submerge myself, and reconnect with the element I've been deprived of for so long.

"Graceful and fluid…" his statement lingered, noticing my attention had drawn to the waves. My eyes snapped onto him and he continued. "Waterbending consists of graceful, fluid movements that act in concord with the environment. For example, a waterbender doesn't need an abundant source nearby to summon their element. Water is all around us – in the air, the plants, and even our bodies. These of course are not sustainable quantities but the techniques are useful in a desperate situati-"

"Our bodies?" I asked suddenly. "How can I extract water from a body?"

Iroh expression dropped and he turned to me. "You cannot, but on nights of a full moon and only a full moon, powerful benders sometimes use the blood of their victims and act as a puppet master to control the actions of the one they've possessed. The exercise is very painful for the one under the waterbenders mastery… It's called bloodbending" He cleared his throat and moved on. "Waterbenders barter with the flow of energy – letting their defense become their offense and will often turn their opponent's attacks against them…"

* * *

I stood over Zuko, pulling my catalyst enclosed hands over his bare torso, working deftly over the puncture wound that had long since healed. My skills as a bender and healer were improving thanks to Iroh's guidance. Even if it was, unfortunately, at Zuko's expense, I was grateful for the practice.

Every wound had been repaired, every burn soothed, and every scar disappeared under my finger tips – all but one.

I'd healed his wound so there was no need to continue prodding at it but, I was curious. A sleeping Zuko was entirely difference from the one who was awake, cruel, and threatening. I could explore him in a way that I never could when he was conscious.

After dropping the water back into the bowl, I returned to my work on Zuko without it, brushing the pads of my fingers over his hard body from his abdomen to his chest before placing my palm flat over the steady rhythm of his heart. I could feel it hammering against the cage of his ribs as it bruised elegantly under my touch. He shifted slightly and my eyes landed on his face. He was still asleep.

Zuko had been lying on his back like this for days; giving no indication of life, save for the fact of the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Though he was healed, Iroh wanted to be certain he was well rested, before trying to jump back into his previous routine of anger and hostility. I didn't mind – the longer he was resting, the longer I had freedom. Iroh had been gracious enough to give me full run of the ship. I was supervised of course, but it wasn't because Iroh had confidence in my bending and was afraid I would escape, no. It was for the fact that when I walked by the crew, they all starred longingly. I would shudder under their threatening gazes even though their eyes were covered by the white masks they wore beneath their Fire Nation helmets. I could still feel the lecherous glances no matter how hidden they were. Iroh had noticed too, making sure I was never left alone.

My hand continued up Zuko's body, past his collarbone, and landed on his jaw. His head was facing the wall, allowing me to see nothing but the marred side of his face. He looked like a child when he slept – something I had never regarded even though I've slept at his side countless nights. It wasn't just that, somehow, even though his left eye was buried beneath the thick flesh of his scar, he was strangely beautiful.

Gingerly wrapping my hands on either side of his face, I turned his head towards me, allowing my gaze to land on the untainted portion of him. I was enthralled with the way his pale skin contrasted with mine. Fire and water differed in every way – inside and out, but it was intriguing. I was drawn to him.

Tilting his head to the right, I purposefully exposed his scar before dipping one of my hands back into the water bowl, the beryl glow wrapping around me and forcing my chi into my fingers. Then, I inspected the antagonist of my healing that made up Zuko's scar. The area covering his eye had been darkened in what appeared to be a permanent red bruise, the skin of his cheek had coiled from the heat it endured, and his ear had shriveled into something smaller than that of his right. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage before taking his jaw in the slim grip of my free hand and lowered the healing glove to his eye.

What surprised me the most, was Zuko's speed…

As soon as my hand made contact with the rough flesh, pale fingers wrapped around my narrow wrists and then I was yanked down onto the pallet. His body rolled atop mine, holding my wrists high above my head as he pinned my legs with his own, making sure to disable my movements. I was greatful for the fact that, he kept his body relatively far apart from mine, save for our limbs and faces, which had been pushed into mine. The sheets were soaked with the water I had intended to heal him with – he hadn't failed to notice how water had somehow managed to make its way on his bed and within the reach of his captive – a _waterbender_.

His eyes narrowed as he bore into me, "What do you think you're doing?!" His voice was nothing more than a whisper compared to the yell he intended to make it. He frowned, clearing his throat, disappointed with the way he sounded, apparently.

He glanced to the section of his sheets that had been darkend with a water stain before his grip on my wrist tightened painfully. I winced and return his gaze with equal wrath, trying in vain to tug out from under his hands. My bending ability was completely dependent on the movement of my arms… He knew this.

A callous smirk crossed his lips, "Trying to kill me in my sleep, _waterbender_?"

I glared, noting he reverted to the old ways of calling me _waterbender_, "No." I snarled in a low tone, still straining against his imprisoning grasp. "I was trying to heal you."

My eyes darted to his scar and he immediately tensed under the scrutiny of my gaze, shifting his head just enough to hide the revolting impression from his past. His grip slackened and then he was gone, his body slipping away from mine, pulling himself lazily off the bed, and staggering upright. He winced and his hand fell under his pectoral – where he had been stabbed.

"What happened?" He asked turning to me as I pulled myself upright, warily eyeing him. "Where's Zhao?"

"He's dead." I answered, dropping our eye contact, remembering how mercilessly Iroh had destroyed the Admiral. "Your uncle he… He's very powerful."

"My uncle killed him?"

"Yes."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as I watched him inspect his wound. He was hit with the revelation that I did, in fact, heal him. Zuko looked at me, his face pulling into a frown as his hand flew to his scar. I had been caught in the act – attempting to rid him of his imperfection.

I took it as a sign to leave…

Quickly jumping off the bed, I passed my captor and made for the hallway but by the time I opened the door, his palm made harsh contact with the metal barrier and slammed it shut. He was hovering behind me with his arms on either side of my body, forming the cage he intended it to be, growling something inaudible under his breath.

"Where do you think you're going?" He finally said.

"_Out_." I replied, boring holes into the door before me.

"Out where?" He drawled impatiently.

"To see Iroh."

"_General_ Iroh…" He corrected. "What makes you think you are free to roam around?"

"I don't remember asking…"

My sass was disciplined after one of his hands fisted into my braid, drawing my head back.

"What is your business with him?"

"Let go!"

"Answer me!"

"He's been teaching me how to waterbend-"

"What?!" He roared.

Suddenly I was ripped away from the door and Zuko strode out, not bothering the throw a shirt on. The door slammed shut and I heard a click, signaling that I had been locked inside.

* * *

"Uncle! The bridge of this ship was intended for war not tea and art class!" Zuko rasped bitterly. "This is _ridiculous_!"

"No, nephew, this is _necessary_." Iroh replied, locking his fingers together over his gut as he inspected my work. "In order to cope with the pain of your injury, Katara needs multiple healing sessions to free you of the strain."

Holding a small cup of red paint, I dipped the brush into the tint and brought it back to Zuko's chest, continuing to make vertical and horizontal lines from his collarbone to his abdomen. He tensed under the chill of the paint but remained relatively still.

"This is the course our chi flows through the body," Iroh started again. "This is the pattern you will follow depending on the ailment of your patient. In this case, you'll need to focus on the chest. Take up your water, and run your hands along the lines you've created."

So I did. Summoning water from the bowl, I started ghosting over the chi pattern as Iroh had instructed, concentrating on Zuko's pain, and feeling the intimacy of our connection hit with full force. Zuko must have felt it too, because he suddenly had to make an effort to swallow as if his throat had gone dry. I looked up and was met by vivid gold spheres, gaping at me. Every so often his gaze drifted to my mouth, forcing my lips to part under the intensity of his eyes. At some point, I realized both my hands were pressed into the warm skin of his chest, almost as if I felt I needed to hold him back, smearing the paint on his torso. Healing him when he was awake, tended to rouse disturbing side effects. We both felt it but feigned ignorance, acting as if we didn't feel the connection between us during our sessions.

Whatever it was, It was getting harder to ignore and it was dangerous...

Iroh suddenly cleared his throat and we both jumped a bit, forgetting he was in the room. "I'll be in my room…" He said merrily, winking at zuko as he passed us.

"Uncle!"

* * *

Sorry, this chapter sorta revolved around Iroh explaining the mechanics of waterbending, but how else is she going to get good at it? I hope you like this anyway! I'm not too happy with it =[

FF I'm thinking about starting a blog with pictures and stuff, for those of you who are curious about who I am and what I look like. Does that sound interesting or no? It's something I wanted to do anyway regardless of who cares. ^_^


	10. When It Falls To the Sea

We are now in season two of Avatar, guys. You might see some scenes from Book 2, Episode one, _The Avatar State_… FF

Azula warning… LOooOoONg chapter.

Chapter Title inspired by 'Castles in the Sand' – Pitbull ft. Kelly Rowland.

I _hate_ this song too, I just like the part with Kelly.

**_When It Falls To the Sea_**

* * *

I scraped the bottom of one of my shoes against the wooden floor below me, resting a forearm over my bent knee, and my back against the door frame, as I waited for my uncle. Every so often I would hear him sigh or grunt with contentment as the men on either side of him, massaged the knots from his tired, old, back. My gaze shifted to him impatiently every time one of the masseuses elicited such a noise.

I turned my head away, and looked off into the gardens from my position on the Lanai to see Katara sitting under the pink shade of a blossomed cherry tree, playing with the water from the nearby koi pond. As she guided her element around in some inane moon-dance fashion, I set my teeth, glaring into her. I would have _died_ before seeing her practice with her element, let alone being unbound and off the ship, but my uncle insisted, saying; _she could use the exercise and fresh air_. He ddidn't seem to understand that the waterbender wasn't here for his company – she's here to be used as bait for the Avatar… And so far, she isn't even good for _that_.

To make matters worse, I owed her. She saved my life and I was indebted to her for that.

"_Ahhh_!" My uncle's hollow sigh caught my attention and I glanced to him, still making sure to keep an eye on the prisoner. "Prince Zuko, you should try this. It's exactly what you need. After your battle with the Admiral and spending two weeks of recovery on the ship - this is the exact antidote for all your troubles!"

I didn't answer him, only, I focused my immersion onto one of the fallen cherry petals that had landed at my feet. Was my uncle really that impenetrable? Didn't he know?

I heard him halt the massage therapists before he shuffled off the table and gaited towards me, not bothering to pull his robe closed. Inwardly, I cringed, knowing he wanted to have a heart to heart chat while he was clad in nothing but a pair of shorts and a thin robe…

"I see…" He started as he neared, kneeling next to me. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes but he didn't notice, not from the way the straw hat on my head, hid my face.

"Three years ago today I was banished," I started in my usual resentment of a voice. "I lost it all. I want it _back_." My head raised and I stared into the distance, seething with misery. "I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne… I want my father, not to think I'm _worthless_." My eyes pinched shut and my head angled towards the floor.

"I'm sure he doesn't!" My uncle's untimed perkiness was out of context. I looked to him, hopeful as to what he would say next. "Why would he _banish_ you, if he _didn't_ care?"

Clearly, he was going to be of no help today…

So, I mounted my feet and dragged myself off the porch, heading for Katara. Perhaps showing her I was still more than capable of keeping her prisoner, even though she was given temporary freedom by my uncle, would make me feel better – in control.

I strolled across the garden and stopped just behind my captive. She didn't speak even though she knew I was hovering, the way she tensed as my shadow loomed over her, was enough to tell me as much. Drawing more water from the koi pond, she pulled her two sources together and her element began rapidly flying through the air and around her limbs with exaggerated movements. Suddenly, after a brief session of her swiftly pushing the water through the air, the elevated stream took a sharp turn smashed right into my face, soaking me from head to toe.

The shock of being suddenly engulfed with water, faded, and I growled, trying in vain, to wipe my face dry on and already wet sleeve. "_Oops_…" She turned slightly, smirked at her _accidental_ mishap, and placed her hands over her hips, "_Sorry_."

"You did that on purpose!" I roared.

"What? No I didn't!" She returned. "It serves you right for hovering over me while I was practicing!"

"You shouldn't be _practicing_ in the first place!"

"Says who?!"

"_Me_!" I bit as I ripped her off the ground and hauled her towards the lanai. As soon as we were inside the massage house, I flew past my uncle, who had replaced himself on the masseuse table and said, "We'll be on the ship! When you've finished here, I want you on deck… We're going to start our search for the Avatar, again!"

I wasn't even out the door before his voice halted me, "That's going to be a lonely wait…"

"What?" I growled, turning back to him.

"You said you were going to be waiting on the ship until I return."

"So?"

"I gave the entire crew a week's worth of time off. They've been working so hard for the past three years, I thought they deserved it." He sat up on the table, throwing his thick legs over the side and continued, fingering his beard, as if he was thinking hard about something or another. "Unless you and Katara _wanted_ to have the ship to yourselves."

"_What_?!"

"Although if _that's_ the case – I rented a small house for the week just a few miles from here if you'd rather have a more romantic setting…" He finished, glancing to me with a coy smirk, meant only for _me_ to notice.

I looked to Katara, who was shifting uncomfortably and changing back and forth from at least three different shades of red. Even I could feel my own blush creeping up my neck. I sighed, defeated, and asked, "Where's the house?"

"I'll show you."

He hopped off the table and passed us, leading Katara and myself outside… Of course I had no intentions of bedding the waterbender, but the thought was, _entertaining_.

* * *

We walked down the beach, slowly. My uncle would stop every so often to pick up shells and gaze at the water. I thought it was going to take us days to reach the house but, eventually, we did.

"Look at these magnificent shells!" My uncle exclaimed as he dumped his sack full on the wooden table before us. He took one up that somehow resembled a sugie horn and admired it for a time. "I'll enjoy these keeps sakes for _years_ to come…"

My grip tightened on Katara's arm at my uncle's inane obsession with meaningless objects, eliciting a whimper from her. "We don't need any more useless _things_. You forget – we have to carry everything _ourselves_ now, that you've given the crew time off!"

"With pay!" He added.

My free hand came up to cup my face in exhaustion but I froze under harsh effeminate voice sounding from the other side of the small, one roomed, house.

"Hello _brother_…"

My head snapped up and my gaze landed on my sister, Azula. She was hidden in the shadows along back wall, smirking apathetically as her gold eyes shifted from my uncle, to me, and finally landed on Katara. The waterbender seemed to keep her interest for a bit before she began speaking again.

"Keeping exotic pets?" She asked before turning to our elder, "Uncle," She conceded.

Taking a step forward, I released Katara and snarled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"In _my_ country – we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." She said passively, as she picked up a shell and eyed it with forced admiration before her gaze shot to me with an impatient glare. She stepped forward, "Have you become uncivilized so soon, ZuZu?"

I heard Katara snickering behind me before I turned to shoot her a glare, ultimately silencing her before whipping towards Azula with my fists clenched, "Don't call me _that_!"

"My pet name too embarrassing to be said in front of your girlfriend, _Zu_?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend. She's a prisoner and the Avatar's waterbender." I drawled in a low tone.

"Interesting…" He eyes landed on the girl and she smirked.

"To what to we owe this honor?" Uncle cut in, drawing his niece's attention away from Katara.

"Hmmm… Must be a family trait – both of you are so quick to get to the _point_." The shell in her hand snapped as she growled her last syllable and my uncle frowned at the loss of one of his treasures. "I've come with a message from home – Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's hears rumors of plans to overthrow him – treacherous plots." She said, keeping her eyes locked to mine. My mouth fell slightly, forming into a part at the lure of going home. "Family, are the only ones you can really trust." At length, she cast her eyes downward and started again, this time more sincere, "Father regrets you're banishment, he wants you _home_."

I didn't answer, mulling over the information, causing her to grow impatient.

"Did you hear me?" She snapped. "You should be happy, excited, grateful! I just gave you _great_ news."

I turned towards the wide, open window and placed my hands on the frame gazing out into the vibrantly colored trees.

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to-"

"Don't interrupt uncle!" She snapped before coming to my side. "I still haven't heard my thank you… I'm _not_ a messenger – I didn't _have_ to come all this way."

I closed my eyes and finally spoke. "Father _regrets_… He wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening…"

And with that she was gone…

* * *

Later, I found myself outside, watching as the sun set beyond the horizon. _Home_… My father wanted me _home_. It was almost too good to be true. My throne was practically back in my grasp, even without having the Avatar as my prisoner.

And what of Katara? I couldn't drag her to the Fire Nation, what with my father's lust for the Avatar. I shuddered at the thought of what she's to endure. Even the boat ride home, would be more than enough for her to handle, being under Azula's wrath. After the duel with Zhao, I felt as if it would be a waste of energy if I were to just hand her over to my sister, let alone my father.

A twig snapped behind me, loud and harsh against the silence of the evening and I turn my head, knowing the steps were too light to be those, belonging to my uncle. I could almost feel her as her timid footfall drew closer.

"Zuko…" She started, her voice was a bit rough and it sounded nothing like her own.

"Katara," I returned, still keeping my back to her.

"Your uncle wanted me to give you _this_."

I rolled my eyes and turned to see her holding a cup of steaming tea. "_Of course_, he did." I ground out as I reached for the cup, having no intention to drink it.

She chuckled as if understanding my bitterness towards the gesture.

"Is that _all_ he wanted? Or did he send you out here to do something _else_?"

"He wants to know what your decision is."

"It's been three years since I've been home… Of course I'm going to take the offer."

I starred at her. Her unflinching blue eyes held my gaze for a short time before they shifted onto my scar, forcing me to drop my head away. "Is it true your father banished you?"

"Yes."

"And… How did you get that scar?"

"_That's not your business, peasant_…" I growled.

Dropping the cup at her feet, allowing the contents to scatter gracelessly against the ground before I took her wrist and turned, heading back to the house.

* * *

"We're going home! After three long years…" I said excitedly as I passed my uncle. "It's unbelievable."

He sat with his back towards me, leaning over the table, "It _is_ unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret _anything_."

With that I turned in disbelief. My uncle of all people should have been roused to excitement at the news not, suspicion. "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family _is_ to him. He _cares_ about me." I ended with hostility.

"_I_ care about you!" He snarled, getting to his feet and facing me. "If Ozai wants you back, well… I think it might not be for the reasons you imagined."

"You don't know how my father feels about me! You don't know _anything_!"

"Zuko… I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem."

I snapped… "I think you're _exactly_ what you seem – a lazy, shallow, mistrustful, old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

Katara's heated voice then, penetrated my anger. "How could you say that to him?!"

"You stay out of this, _waterbender_!" I roared, turning to see she was a mere inch away from my face, pushing herself up on her toes in order to, in vain, match my height.

"No! He's only looking out for you! And from our previous encounter with that… _thing_!" Azula, she meant to say, "I wouldn't be so quick to act on her offer. It's _obvious_ she's baiting you!" Her narrow finger stabbed into my chest a few times before I griped her hand.

"You don't know _anything_ about my family!"

She ripped away from my grasp and said, "Trust me, Zuko. I know _plenty_ about your family."

I didn't fall for the bait, I wasn't going to fight her, and so I left the house…

* * *

The next day, I dragged my prisoner down the cliff side, _without_ my uncle. He decided not to return to the Fire Nation for reasons I'll never understand.

Katara pulled against me, throwing her weight in the opposite direction and nearly sending us tumbling over the sharp edge of the cliff. "I'm not going to the Fire Nation!"

"You _are_!" I bit back, tugging her forward.

"No I'm _not_!"

She wrenched away again and this time we both fell to the ground, rolling dangerously close the verge. "_You're going to get us killed_!"

"_Good_! I won't have to go to the Fire Nation and I'll save you the embarrassment of being tricked by your sister!"

"_Enough_!"

I got to my feet and gripped her by the waste before tossing her unceremoniously over my shoulder, pinning her thighs against my chest, locking them before she could start kicking. Her fists pounded against my back and she even tried lurching to the side in order to make me drop her. "Do you _want_ to die?!"

"Put me _down_!"

"_No_!" I barked, bringing my free hand up give her rump a firm swat.

"Hey! What the-"

"Shut up or I'll do it again!"

"If you honestly believe that smacking my-"

_Whack_…

"Cut it out-"

_Whop_…

"Zuko!"

I swatted her once more and said, "I can do this all day, peasant." And _that_, I could…

She eventually saw the wisdom of silence and cooperation.

Once we were near the docks, I lowered my prisoner from my shoulder and tugged her towards the pier, where Fire Nation soldiers had lined on either side.

"Wait!" I turned to see my uncle, heading for us, bringing an unfamiliar smile to my face.

"Uncle! You decided to come with me…"

"Of course." He replied placing a hand on my shoulder, "Family sticks together."

With a curt nod, I turned and ripped Katara down the pier. My sister stood at the top of the ramp before us, with a welcoming smile that I couldn't help but to return. I couldn't believe it. _Finally_…

"Brother! Uncle! Welcome," She called, holding her hand out to us as we bowed in her honor. Of course, I had to force Katara to show the same respect by elbowing her gut. "I'm _so_ glad you decided to come!"

As we pulled ourselves upright, my captive had managed to kick my shin in retaliation for what I had done to _her_. But I had my fair share of payback, after the grip I had around her arm heated against her bare flesh. I glanced to see the effect and smirked. Her eyes watered and she began worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, not giving me the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"Don't play with _fire_…" I drawled in a low whisper. "You'll get _burned_."

The captain then turned and looked to the ship's deck, "Are we ready to depart, your highness?"

"Set our course… for _home_, captain."

_Home_…

"You heard the princess!" The captain roared. "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home…" His voice trailed off.

My uncle and I froze as we had already made it halfway up the ramp before really _hearing_ his words… _Prisoners_. I felt my anger bubble into my throat as I looked to Azula who was glaring daggers to her incompetent captain.

"Your highness… I…" he tried but it was too late. The word was out. This was no journey, it was an _arrest_.

My uncle quickly spun around to the soldiers behind us, the side of his powerful fist colliding into the helmet of the first, knocking him off the ramp before kicking the second in the stomach, sending him to roll down the iron incline. The third charged but he counter attacked just as the soldier readied his flame, knocking him into the ocean below and turning to shove the fourth drone off the other edge. The fifth wasn't that much trouble for him, what with him grabbing and twisting his arm, and throwing him into the water below.

Letting Katara go, I charged up the ramp, after seeing my uncle didn't need my help, and barked at my sister as I grabbed the captain by the back of his uniform and tossed him sideways from the ramp. "_Azula! You lied to me!"_

"Like I've never done _that_ before…" She sneered and turned, leaving me to battle the two drones at her side.

They matched each other's stances and push their fists forward, thrusting a pillar of flames directly at me. My hands shot out, separating the oncoming attack as I made my way for them. Jumping up between them and aiming my foot towards one – my hand towards the other, I shot fire from either end of my body, forcing them backwards until they fell to the ground.

Then I was just a few feet away from my sister. Her back was towards me, unwarily waiting for me to attack. I ascended my fists and threw them back down to my sides, ripping fire daggers from both my palms.

"Zuko! Let's go!" My uncle called from the bottom of the incline but I couldn't. I needed to this – this battle.

By the time he had finished, I was already sprinting across the deck, swinging the daggers forward, relentlessly attacking her. She dipped, and tucked away from my assault with little to no effort, still smirking as if this was a game. I was in no mood for _games_. She dangled my throne before me like a child does a toy to another and I was _going_ to see she regretted it. I pulled my fist up and tried bringing the dagger down to her head but she blocked me at the wrist and quickly used my leverage against me, twisting my arm and pushing me away.

I staggered back, breathing heavily and seething with rage. Then she spoke, "You know Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole…"

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

"You didn't hear? The Fire Nation laid siege to the Northern Water Tribe, and _failed_! Too bad we didn't have a certain Admiral to lead the troops to _victory_."

"_What_?!"

"The Avatar slaughtered thousand of Fire Navy soldiers that day!" She growled. "Too bad neither of you could have made it. If uncle hadn't slain Admiral Zhao, we would have planted our flags in the territory, had he lead us in…"

"Uncle did what he did to save _my_ life!"

"Did I forget to mention that father considers you a _miserable_ failure for not finding the Avatar? What do you think he'll say when I tell him you've been fornicating with your waterbending whore?!"

I continued breathing heavily, letting her words sink in.

"Why would he want _you_ back home? Except to lock you up where you can no longer _embarrass_ him."

A growl ripped through my throat and I quickly reignited my daggers and jumped towards her while a flame shot from the end of my foot. I spun, taking wild swings that she easily evaded. Then suddenly, she took her own swing… Where I had expected azure flames, I was met with sharp nails, dragging across my skull, clawing away the skin. A split seconded passed as I took a step back, taken off guard by her lack of _actual_ assault. She was _toying_ with me and it angered me even more. I saw red and pushed forward, tiring myself with every swing of my daggers. She continued backing away, blocking my advances , making her way up the ramp as I pressed towards her.

Then we were at the top, where she had blocked me yet again and quickly took hold of my wrist. There was a pause, a brief abeyance, which felt _wrong_. That same cat-line smirk crossed her lips, along with that treacherous glint that passed through her flaxen eyes. My gaze shifted and my breath hitched because I knew, this game was _over_…

A short, thick bolt of beryl lighting shot from the hand attached to my wrist and I was knocked back before rolling down the ships ramp and landing on the lower deck. I pulled myself up onto my palms and my eyes shifted to her to see her gracefully moving her arms through the air like a waterbender, summoning her energy…

_No_…

Florid blue sparks began to form around her and before I knew it, she had tamed a bolt of lightning to surround her body as if she could command it to her will… She _could_, in fact, and she was looking at _me_. With her pointer and middle finger pulled together, she thrust her arm towards me, sending the bolt in my direction. I flinched, waiting for the impact but instead of _feeling_ it, I _heard_ it. I looked up to see my uncle had gripped her hand and redirected to the bolt towards the right side of the ship. It slammed into the cliff side and made a decent impression into the rock.

I was then, again, surprised to see him, twist my sister's arm and kick her in the side ruthlessly, before shoving her off the side of the ship. "_Let's go_!" He ordered as he started down the ramp to help me up.

"_Where is she_?!"

It took him a minute to realize I wasn't talking about _Azula_. Once I was on my feet he tipped his head toward the ramp, gesturing that she would be at the bottom, I _hoped_… She was of course. After we ran down the incline, I quickly grabbed the girl and the three of us took off, running into the tree line.

We barreled down the nearest road, sprinting for what felt like hours before finally we stopped, dropping to our knees before a cold stream. My hand was still wrapped tightly around Katara, especially with such a water source nearby but I knew, from the way her chest heaved in exhaustion, she wouldn't be forming any kind of escape. So, I let her go, allowing her to drop next to me before dunking her hands into the stream and bringing the cold water to her flushed, heated face.

"Did -wwe lose th-them?" She stuttered, trying to regain her breath.

I glanced to the road for any signs of Fire Nation soldiers only to see the dirt we had stirred from our aggressive sprint. "We did…" I breathed.

Starring at my reflection in the stream, I closed my eyes. I knew what had to be done…

I pulled the pearl-handled dagger my uncle had gifted me, during his one hundred day siege on Ba Sing Se, and brought it forward, holding it in flat in my palms, starring at the inscription_. Never Give Up Without A Fight_.

What a _joke_ that was…

I had fought my whole life, only to have everything I worked for ripped out from underneath me. I held it in front of me, earning a curious look from the waterbender and an understanding one from my uncle. Then, I gripped my plait with one hand and set the blade at the base.

"_Don't_!" Katara suddenly started but it was too late.

In once swift motion, my hair had cut loose, falling into my hand. I didn't take my eyes off the dark tail in my palms as I handed the dagger to my uncle to do the same. He took it without a glance, nor a word and did the same, slicing his topknot from the base, signifying that our country had given up on us just as we had given up on it…

* * *

Later that night, we were left to sleep on the hard ground, with no shelter, no bedrolls, and no comfort. I ended up using the sash of my robe to tie Katara's arms together so she wouldn't try to run off, or waterbend during the night, when her power was at its fullest.

Throwing a leg over her, I pulled her against my chest, even though she wriggled against the grass to gain distance between us. So, like I had done before, I took a swat at her decadent rump, causing her to stiffen next to me.

"Is that _really_ necessary?"

"It _works_, doesn't it?" I returned. "Besides, you don't have to act like you _don't_ enjoy it."

"I _do_ not!"

I raised my hand as if I intended to slap her again, "If you _act_ like a child, I'll _treat_ you like one."

"Yes, father…" She chided.

_Whack_…

"Stop!"

"Then _go_ to sleep…"

I bunched her braid under my head to service it as a pillow and thrust my free arm under her neck, to further hold her in place before settling comfortably against her.

"Zuko?"

"What…"

"I'm sorry about… About what happened today."

I closed my eyes and took a dejected sigh, "_Sleep_."

My eyes rocked to the side, to see my uncle sitting under a few tree, in the blue glow of thee moonlight, staring off into the distance. This was just as hard for him as it was me. I thought to apologize, perhaps – for my behavior towards him earlier but I knew he was already well aware of my remorse, therefore I wouldn't _have_ to. Even though I certainly _should_.

Tucking my arm tighter around the girl, almost in need for something to hold, I clench my eyes, trying to calm myself through her. I needed her – a friend, someone to cling to, even though we were enemies but at this point, I'd take whatever I could get… I just _needed_ as did my uncle in this moment.

_My father hates me_. This, I could be sure of. It didn't matter I was his first born and only son. I would never please him.

* * *

Days had passed, and I felt the beginning stubble as my hair started to grow atop my head. It was strange. I'd spent three years shaving my head naked and now, where I would normally feel skin, I felt a bit of tuft. I ran my palms flat against my head, back and forth, scraping them through my hair, relishing in the feel.

"What are you doing?" Katara shot.

"Taking a piss…" I replied. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Petting yourself."

"It's been three years since I've had hair. It feels… _different_."

Rolling her eyes and dispensing with a comment she asked, "Did you end up finding any food… I'm starving."

"_No_…"

She hummed shortly and sat down, leaning her weight against the base of a tree. I continued pushing my fingers in the fresh locks before my uncle grasped both our attention… I looked to him, as he was hunched over some white and crimson stained flower.

"Uncle, I couldn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't _meant_ to be a fugitive! This is _impossible_!"

"Oh quit whining!" Katara snipped. "Some of us weren't meant to be _prisoners_…"

"Maybe if you weren't dumb enough to be out in the forest in the middle of the night alone, you wouldn't be here – or if you would just tell me where the monk is…"

"You know I can't do that!"

With a slow, languid gasp, my uncle started sniffing the plant as if, somehow, the flower had possessed him. Both Katara and I looked turned our gazes on the old man.

"Uncle, _what_ are you doing?" I asked as I made my way to hover over him.

"You're looking at the rare, white dragon bush…" He exclaimed as his hands made inane motions through the air as if he were grasping invisible breasts. Its leaves make a tea _so_ delicious it's heartbreaking." His hands then clasped together thoughtfully, finally ending his distracting groping movements and I blinked… "_That_, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

"We need _food_… Not _tea_." I growled. "I'm going fishing. Let's go, peasant!"

"I'm not _going_."

I strode over to her with haste before quickly grappling her wrists in my iron hold, "And _what_ in our history together makes you think you get a choice?"

* * *

After a bit of a struggle, I managed bind Katara's arms and pull her to the river, where I culled forth my dagger and started carving as the end of a thin branch to forge a spear.

"Why couldn't I have just stayed with Iroh…"

"_General_, Iroh." I corrected as I ran the edge of my blade over the stick yet again, not bothering to answer.

"You know, if you untied me, I could fish _for_ you."

"Right before you freeze me to the bottom of the river to drown…"

"What, afraid my bending will be too powerful for you to handle?" She taunted.

My blade halted against the wood for a pause before I started dragging it across the bark yet again.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't want to get your butt whipped by a girl twice in one week." She riled, referring to my incident with Azula. "I bet you _fear_ my bending. That's why you keep me tied up all the time. Deep down you _know_ that water is the most powerful out of the other elements, _especially_ fire."

"Agh!" I threw the stick towards the riverbank and got to my feet, glowering down at her. "You want to fight me?! Fine!" pulled the sash from her wrists and then, she was on her feet, quickly drawing water from the river.

"Let's do this…"

* * *

Somewhere along the line, our skirmish was no longer about our elements but about dominance and strength – physical. I rushed her, tackling her at the waste and pinned her beneath me, the back of her hands sinking into the sand where I held them in place. Bringing her knee up to collide with my tail bone, she rolled out from underneath my hold after I had wavered and scurried to her feet. She took her stance and summoned more water from the river before us. I pulled myself upright and charged her again, ducking under the would-be-sting of her water whip before dropping to the ground and wrapping my shins on either side of her ankles. With a twist of my legs, she fell into the shallow end of the river, giving me the perfect opportunity to end this. I got to my knees and gripped her by the wet fabric of her sapphire tunic before whipping her around, pulling her back flush up against my chest and locking my arms in a bear tight hold around her torso, robbing her of her bending.

She wriggled against me, huffing and panting before at length I growled in her ear, "_I win_…" I warily released one of her arms and pointed towards the river, still holding fast to her, "Fish… Don't try anything you'll regret." I warned.

She scoffed and swirled her arm in the air gathering a small school of fish from the river. Our hunger problems were solved… So at least she was good for _something_.

* * *

We returned to camp with a meal, to find that my uncle hadn't moved from his spot next to the Dragon-Jade flower, or whatever he named it. His back was to us and he incessantly scratched himself.

"Uncle, we have food…"

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?"

My eyes widened, "_You didn't_…"

"I _did_…" He replied, turning to Katara and I. His face was swollen and red, as he scratched against the rash. "And it wasn't. When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found!" He pulled a small branch with small red-pink berries on the end and held them out proudly. "These are pecoy berries – known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macaola berries that cause blindness…"

I quickly snatched the berries from his hand and tossed it into the bushes. "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We have a waterbender, she can just heal you."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Later that night, Katara worked over my uncle, pulling her water clad hands over his face, stomach, and throat, being sure to stop the poison in mid-spread. I watched, a bit jealous of her attentions to him, remembering how it felt to have those tanned fingers graze my skin. My face flushed at the thought. The connection was, _fierce_ – something comparable to firebending itself. I found myself no longer watching her hands but instead, gaping at her azure eyes, the way they glowed under the light of the full moon. Her lips, as they pursed together, concentrating on her work. And her hair, as it had escaped from her braid and cascaded well past her shoulders, surrounding her body like a chocolate veil of waves.

The waterbender glanced to me, and I dropped my gaze to my uncle as he lay next to us, groaning and scratching at the fading rash. "He'll be fine." She finally offered.

"He's a fool…"

"He just wanted tea…"

"He _always_, wants tea."

"And _you_ _always_ want the Avatar."

My eyes shot to her and even though she wasn't looking, I knew she could feel my heated gaze boring into her. "I think he's asleep. He should be fine from here but I'll check him in the morning."

Katara pulled away from him and shot her water into a nearby patch of flowers before looking up to me. I had been starring again – wondering. "Do you… Does it feel the same when you heal _him_?"

"I don't know what you mean…" She answered a bit hostile, alerting me to the fact that she knew _exactly_ what I meant.

"That burst, of sensation… Is that just _me_ or do you feel it with him too."

"I don't feel _anything_, Zuko." She answered as she moved to get up, but I snatched her wrist and forced her down next to me, again.

"I _don't_ believe you…" I snarled.

With a sigh, she said, "I'm sorry, Zuko. I don't have a choice…"

"What are you talkin- arh!"

Suddenly my limbs curled painfully and I involuntarily released Katara before my body threw itself backwards, into the dirt. I was in pain from head to toe, completely engulfed in some sort of curse. My eyes clench shut as I fought not to cry out under the feeling of my burning veins. I was able to glance towards Katara, in order to make sure she was okay but I quickly realized it wasn't a curse and she would not fall under it as I had. Her hands were held out to me, and with a flick of her wrist, I was tossed onto my side.

_She's bloodbending_…

"K-Katara! Stop! Please!"

Tears gathered in her eyes and glistened in the moonlight. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Then, everything went dark…

* * *

I woke the next morning as my uncle violently shook me away from my forced dormancy. My eyes shuttered and finally opened to see him hovering over me with concern, as he patted at my face, calling my name. I was at least relieved to see his swelling had gone down drastically.

"Zuko, what happened?"

I blinked remembering how Katara had used that unforgivable ability on me and then, I jerked upright, looking around as if I would know which way she'd gone. "Katara she… There was… _What_ did you teach her?!" I finally settled on as I got t me feet. "This is your fault! She escaped!"

"_My_ fault? I was suffering from a rash… How am I responsibl-"

"You taught her to bloodbend!"

"Bloodbend? I did no such thing. I only taught her _of_ it."

"Well, thanks to your insight, she figured it out!"

"You mean to tell me she used that technique on you to escape?"

"Yes!"

"_Wow_..." he conceded.

"I know…"

"What an _incredible_ student!" He began with excitement. "Perhaps I should look into teaching waterbending lessons…"

"Uncle, this is serious!" I snarled.

"It certainly is. I could make good money teaching bending lessons."

My eyes scanned the ground until at last I picked up a trail, "I'm going after her!"

"Wait! I advise against that."

"She's my only hope of capturing the Avatar – my honor depends on _her_!"

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know… It's best if you move on without me. Avoid the Earth Kingdom at all costs…"

"No… I'll meet you in Ba Sing Se." He said, "If we run into the _Fire Nation_, we'll be handed over to Azula. If we are found out by the _Earth Kingdom_, the worst they'll do is kill us."

"You're right... Earth Kingdom it is." I said pointing to the east. "I'll find you in Ba Sing Se once I have the girl…"

"Be careful, Zuko."

Then I started after her, following the trail…

* * *

Was this too long? like literally it was close to 7000 words!

Thus is the end of _Ponytail Zuko_.

Now, my chapters are going to slowly start syncing up with some episodes… FF!

FF- a couple years ago, I tried to name our dog Zuko, but my husband said no because he didn't want to have to explain to people why we named him that… "Ahem… My wife _still_ watches cartoons." -_-

So, I've been conversing with one of my followers and was asked if I intended to do some_** 'sexy scenes**_**'** between Zuko and Katara. To be honest, _no_... I had originally rated this story _M_ for violence, compromising situations, mild language and sexual innuendo. But, if **'**_**sexy scenes'**_ are something you guys _want_ out of this story, please PM me or put your response in your review and I will be happy to take a vote and will do my best. Please let me know, because I very likely won't do them unless the majority of you want that.

Talon3: I have no idea who Lt Jee even is, I apologize. I know nothing about him.

Makaira69: YOU ARE SO FREAKING NICE TO ME! I 3 you… =]

FF – My brother had his first baby last night! Okay, well… _he_ didn't really do anything; his wife _had_ the baby if we are going to get technical. BUT YAY!


	11. I'll Give It All Up

_I'm Back!_

Song Title inspired by 'Takin' Back My Love' – Enrique Iglasias ft. Ciara

_**I'll Give It All Up**_

* * *

It had been three days since I had escaped my captor, prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I couldn't believe it… I had bended fluid through his body as if he were nothing more than the element I command. Thanks to Iroh's insight, I was able to perform the horrid act – an act I promised myself I would never lower my abilities to perform again. It didn't matter that he was Zuko – son to the Fire Lord himself – he was human being and I caused him to be in pain. I still remember his agonized grunts as if I had bended his blood mere seconds ago. Never mind we're enemies and forget the fact that he deserved as good as he got.

_I hated it_…

"Katara, would you fill this bucket with water from the well for me?" A soft voice filled my ears and my eyes snapped away from the knot in the table that I had been so meticulously gaping for the last half hour, landing on the forty-something-year-old woman standing a few feet away.

I slid my chair out from the wooden table and stood, taking up the bucket from the woman before me – my employer, Lu Sai, an Earth Kingdom resident who owned the local infirmary and ran it with a young girl named, Song. Her long dark hair was pulled into some sort of traditional bun, habitually worn by career women of the Earth Kingdom, her eyes, surrounded by the ever present beginnings of crow's feet, and her smile displayed the gentle spirit that was Lu Sai.

"Sure." I replied, matching her grin with my own.

I turned and moved wearily through the infirmary, the muffled noises of muffled coughs catching my attention every so often as I pass the beds laced in white sheets, servicing their comforts to the patients here. Lu Sai was kind enough to give me work for a day or two, understanding the fact that I was a refugee in need of enough funds to get me to my next destination... Ba Sing Se. The way I saw things, Zuko wouldn't go as far as Ba Sing Se to replace me back into captivity. He would tire of the chase, eventually deciding that the _Avatar_ should remain his ultimate goal. At least I hoped...

I stepped outside the backdoor to the stuffy clinic and gaited to the well, keeping my eyes peeled for any suspicious movements against the shadows of the tight backstreets. I was away from Zuko but, every day I lingered in one place, was another day he came closer to catching up with me, that is, if he truly _was_ coming after me. I was too cautious to bank that, the three days absence from his hold, meant he wasn't coming at all.

It was foolish of me really… I wasn't _that_ important to him. _Or was I_ – being his only means to capture the Avatar.

As I bended the water from the well and guided the fluid into the bucket, the loud crash of medal waste vats sounded behind me, sending icy shivers to run through my body. I quickly flipped around, dropping the bucket to the ground and backing into the cold stone well with my palms digging into the edge of it's rough surface.

I wasn't alone.

"Z-Zuko?" I tried, only because he was the first thing that entered my mind. It _had_ to be him…

But there was no reply. If it were truly _him_, I would have been battling for my freedom by now. Zuko was many things but he was _not_ patient.

I watched silently as the cylinder vat rolled out of the dark alley, waiting for any sort of spark, flash of heat, or illumination that would alert me to Zuko's bending and betray him of his hiding place among the dark backstreet. But after a small rodent emerged from the shadows, followed by its feline pursuer, I relaxed against the stone well, taking in a deep breath and chuckling a bit to myself at the intensity of my paranoia. It wasn't him. I craned my neck back and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at the sky for a moment, trying to calm myself - ignore the ever increasing threat that Zuko _might_ be coming after me.

With a final intake of breath, I pushed myself off the stone, not bothering to pay attention to my surroundings, and took a few steps forward - since my qualms had been a farce anyway.

But I was wrong…

After haphazardly bumping into the solid wall of a warm chest, arms shrouded in black-fitted, sleeves encircled my waist possessively. On instinct, I recoiled away from the stranger, pushing away and holding my hand behind me, readying to draw water from the well and attack if need be. But once my eyes found his face, I didn't see the Fire Nation's banished prince. No… Instead a blue and white mask starred back at me. Its demonic face was curled into a permanent grin of impish purpose – white tusks jetting from the corners of its mouth, cloaked in black attire, and Dao swords mounted on the back of the monster guarding my path to safety.

My eyes widened as I warily took a step back, still holding my hand towards the well, forcing myself to stay offensive even though my mind screamed at me to make the first move. I watched the demon before me as he cocked his head, almost aggressively as if I had angered him in some way, but I'd never met him…

"Who are you?!" I demanded in a voice I had meant to be strong but it had actually come off as frightened – something I was disappointed with.

He remained quiet, slowly reaching up to draw his swords. The sharp sound of the blades dragging across their sheaths was enough to thrust me into uncomfortable reality. I wasn't dealing with a common bandit, or a thief – It was none other than the Blue Spirit.

Yes, I knew him. The wanted posters with his face plastered among them, plagued the village square and shop windows… At least I knew he was a non-bender.

I held fast to my defensive stance, my feet digging into the ground below for purchase, my body stiffening under the darkened eyehole of his shrouded gaze, and my limbs held out – one in front to ward off any attacks he might present and the other behind me, ready to call the well water to my aid. It was quiet… We both warily held each other's gaze, waiting for the first strike to be made. I could promise it wouldn't be me. If I'd learned anything from traveling with Aang, it was never to underestimate you opponent – bender or not.

Suddenly, he thrust himself forward moving his swords through the air with as much grace as the wind, as he propelled his body towards me with all the force of an angered spirit. So, without thinking, I retaliated by pulling water from the well behind me and threw it forth to stop the looming ambush, but my attacker had effortlessly evaded the assault by tucking under the whip and with his swords still in hand he grabbed hold of the discarded bucket to hurtle it painfully against my shins. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with the point of his blades lying crisscross along the base of my throat.

He had me- the criminal. He had cheated, distracting me with his Dao swords and using my own bucket to knock me off balance. I rose a bit, slowly ascending to rest on my elbows before glaring at the aggressor above me, being sure to stare directly into the darkened crevices of his mask only to transmit the annoyance of being defeated by and outlaw such as him.

"_Let me go…_" I bit in the low, warning tone, I'd picked up on after being in Zuko's custody – the same that had been used on me multiple times.

I could almost see him scoff inwardly at the way I meant to sound threatening. The odds of this fray were no longer in my favor. I would have reacted a bit more impertinently had he not dragged one of his blades across the tender skin of my neck. A quick sting invaded my senses and I had to will my eyes not to narrow with pain as he teasingly sliced my flesh with a single, long, slow stroke of his Dao sword, threatening to sever my head. The message was clear enough – his weapons were sharp, and more than capable to incise my body with even the slightest amount of pressure.

He pitched forward and gripped the collar of my blue tunic with his dark clad fingers and pulled me off the ground before spinning my body away from him and pushing the point of one of his blades into my spine, still holding fast to my attire. The tip of the sword was nudged into my back – deeper and deeper, until I heard the fabric of my garb begin to tear – urging me to take a step forward. It was his way of herding me in the direction of his inclination. He guided me into the darkness of the nearest alleyway and continued until at length, we were among the backstreets, shrouded by stone walls.

No longer was I in the custody of Zuko - but now I'd lost my freedom to the Blue Spirit…

Somehow I regretted abandoning my previous captor. Zuko may have been malicious but at least I knew how to play _his_ game. The Blue Spirit on the other hand, played by a completely different set of rules – quietly leading me through the forest, not bothering to tell me why I was the one chosen to be his hostage. Surely he couldn't have known I had ties with the Avatar… Or maybe he did. I hadn't exactly been too secretive when it came to Aang – coming into the village, questioning the locals about the Avatar's whereabouts. I could have come face to face with the identity of the Blue Spirit and wouldn't have known. It would have taken fool not to know I was the waterbender traveling with Avatar. After seeing the wanted posters of Aang – the price the Fire Nation was willing to pay for his capture was enough to ignite the greed inside anyone.

But he couldn't be sure of who I was, could he? I could feign ignorance.

The tip of his unsheathed Dao sword prodded into the valley between my shoulder blades. And only an hour after our skirmish by the well, I'd been directed from the defense of the village and forced into the uncertainty of the forest by the Blue Spirit's hand.

"What do you want from me?" I finally asked…

He didn't respond, but only, he jabbed at me with his blade, willing me to step from the woods and onto the main road. Then, he swiftly took the collar of my tunic and pulled me back with incensed strength, forcing me to plunge in the dirt. I wasn't sure if he had intended my laps in order to punish me for speaking or if it had been an accident, either way, I braced my fall by settling my palms flat against the ground. I glared and turned my head, craning my neck to look back at him. The blue and white, tusked, mask starred back, with that undying smile boring into me. A smirk crossed my lips because something had occurred to me… There was a substantial possibility that Zuko _was_ trying to find me. After seeing me in the hands of Blue Spirit, he'd defend me for the sake of capturing the Avatar – for the sake of reacquiring his _honor_. For once I could use him to my advantage.

* * *

Nightfall approached rapidly and my captor still hadn't uttered a word a single word to me. He only tied down my arms and legs minutes before sunset and threw me into the mossy section of the clearing he chose to make camp. I watched, starring hotly as he scraped flint over a small pile of kindle. At last, a spark hit the dried rouse and caught fire. Then he pitched down over the flame and lifted his mask slightly, revealing a defined jaw and full set of lips before he breathed into the beginning flare. I trained my eyes onto the expose skin, trying in vain to see under the rest of his disguise, hoping to get a better look at who I was dealing with but I couldn't. Even through the dim glow of the firelight, my perception was clouded by the gloom of night.

After the flare turned into something more sustainable, he leaned back against a trunk of the nearest tree, fixed his mask, and pulled the tie to the strap holding the Dao swords in place, allowing them to _clunk_ against the ground, the fall causing them to come loose from their sheath. My eyes raked over the escaped blades, calculating how far the blades were from my position.… _That_ could certainly benefit me.

He just sat there, starring at me – or so it seemed. With the mask covering his face it was hard to tell _what_ he was looking at. His arms then moved to fold over his chest seconds before he threw one of his outstretched legs over the other. The lucent glow from the fire, cast shadows along the planes of his demonic pretense, making him look even more like a predator. I could almost imagine the undisturbed smile of the mask to begin moving – curl its lips into a sneer as the disguise took over the man underneath and turned him into the demon he masqueraded to be.

I couldn't be sure of who he was or want he wanted but there was certainly one thing I had complete confidence in… _I wouldn't lose to him_.

We waited – starring at each other - challenging one another to make the wrong move. Then it happened, the blue and white head of my captor suddenly teetered and rolled forward. He'd fallen asleep, finally. Welcoming my much needed opportunity for escape, I settled myself against the ground. And as quietly as possible, I edged through the wet grass, and inched my way on the other side of the fire. It was a complicated, creeping along the ground like a reptile, on the slim hope that the Blue Spirit wouldn't wake and wouldn't get to his swords before I did. I continued crawling until I'd made it… The blades were a mere inch away from the tip of my nose. I chose one the swords and slid it further from the sheath, wincing as it _hissed_ against its twin while I removed it completely from the case. Once it was out, I glanced to my new adversary, making sure his head was _still_ lulled forward in the mists of his dormancy before placing my tied wrists on either side of the sharp steel and moving the rope back and forth over the razor edge. As soon as my arms were free, I rolled onto my back, angling my body upright, trying in vain to silence the stiff grass beneath my as it _crunched_ away under my series of shifts and rotations. I was lucky the Blue Spirit was seemingly a heavy sleeper. Taking up the sword, I gripped the hilt and began cutting through the ties around my ankles, until at last, the rope fell free. Under the liberation of my limbs, I quietly got to my feet, being sure to keep a wary eye on my captor, and bent forward to grab the second sword. And with a final glance to the Blue Spirit, I was gone…

* * *

I'd found the main road and started barreling down the path, looking for any signs that would point to a way out of this forest. I wasn't exactly helpless but I knew once the Blue Spirit realized I'd eluded him in the night, he'd come – if not for me, than his Dao Swords. I needed help... In hindsight I shouldn't have stolen his weapons. Leaving him with nothing but an empty sheath didn't really aid in my escape – If anything, it would only provoke him further into hunting me down. I didn't even know how to use them…

I stopped running and slumped forward, gathering the swords awkwardly under my armpit as I placed my palms on my knees and tried to calm my labored breath. I _knew_ Zuko… If I'd escaped him, he'd only threaten me – maybe pull my hair or pin me to the ground – but the Blue Spirit might not have been as lenient as my last subjugator. So, I dropped the swords onto the narrow, dirt, path under my feet and quickly undid my tunic, sliding the blue material off my shoulders before peeling off the black tights covering my lower half, and stripping down into nothing but my under things. I figured that it didn't matter if I was half naked standing on the middle of the main road – at this time of night, only thieves and bandits would be lurking in the trees, along with the Blue Spirit and I couldn't exactly rely on to protect me from whatever I might encounter… it had to be Zuko. At least I knew he'd take care of me.

I dropped to my knees and gripped one of the swords before cutting the black fabric of my tights into thin strips. Once it was rendered into a pile of scrap material, I began working at the sleeves and bottom hem of my dress, until I'd cut it as short as I was willing wear. I took the shreds and stuffed them into my bindings and swiftly replaced what was left of my tunic before starting back down the road. I knew I'd be caught… I just didn't know when.

* * *

I'd dropped my guard and stopped running – mainly because I felt as if I would fall over if I pressed on with as much speed as I had been using throughout the night. I knew, daylight peaked over the tree tops but I couldn't see it – not with my face grinding into the dirt road as the Blue Spirit pressed into me. I was seven miles off from the nearest village when the Blue spirit caught up with me, sprinting from behind me as some kind of cat-like creature would in order to capture its prey. By the time I realized he was behind me, he had already thrown the weight of his body into mine, and pinned me face first against the rough dirt. Once I was knocked down, he reached for his swords and visibly had to will himself away from the temptation to impale me right then and there.

"Let go!" I barked as I threw my backside into him aggressively, an action I immediately regretted seeing as how my rump was perfectly aligned with his pelvic region and I had so naively forgotten that I'd cut my tights and tunic only a few hours ago – which, consequently revealed a bit more of my legs than I was willing to show, especially my thighs. It wasn't _short_ by any means, but it was _shorter_ and without the leggings to help with my modesty I felt exposed.

I stilled underneath him as he settled his weight atop me. Somehow it felt familiar. But I didn't have time to think about it after he pulled away from me and ripped me off the ground. I turned my head to look at him but the immobility that Dao caused as he prodded the tip into my back, robbed my will to be defiant. Although, I was almost certain that the way his mask was tilted downward – he'd noticed the lack of covering over my legs.

Such a situation bred dangers…

"You'll regret this…" I snarled as he forced me back into the cover of the woods.

I had noticed his fondness for discretion – he didn't use the roads often and when he did it was usually kept brief. Stepping off the dirt path and into the trees, I slowly reached into the front of my tunic and pulled out a blue strip of cloth before covertly letting the material slide from my palms to fall to the ground. I watched as the heavy strides of the Blue Spirit's footfall crushed it into the mud. If Zuko _was_ after me, and if he put as much effort into tracking me as he did the Avatar, he'd find my trail of fabric scraps and come to my aid.

"I have friends in high places, you know…" I tried again, my eyes narrowing at how cheesy it sounded for me to be threatening him with my _friends_. But I had to hold his attention or he'd become aware of the wake I left behind. "I'm close friends with Prince Zuko – from the Fire Nation…" I said, pulling out and remnant of fabric.

I allowed my statement to linger for a few seconds before sneaking a glance to see if that had meant anything to him but gauging his shrouded expression through the mask, wasn't possible.

"I'm something of a lover to him…" I stated boldly, being sure to hold myself with a bit of aristocracy. If I wanted to sell my story I had to act the part. "Can you imagine what he'll do to you when he discovers you kidnapped me?"

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks… Curiosity got the better of me and I again, turned my head back to see him. The darkened eyeholes of his masquerade were trained on me– that demonic mask branding his lifeless smile into my mind. I smirked because something I said had either startled him or angered him. Either way, the cock of his head as he gaped at me through his mask was enough to tell me I was getting _somewhere_.

"I envision him starting with your limbs – probably burn them right off." I continued as I turned crossing my arms over my chest. "He's much taller and from the looks of it, much stronger. You won't last a minute when he starts in. Should I mention he's a firebending master? I'm sure nothing would please him more than to have his revenge on the man holding his lover hostage…" I finalized, jabbing my finger into his dark clad chest.

I stared at him, sneering alongside the victory I thought I had until the Blue Spirit actually spoke…

"_And who says I'd come to your rescue_?"

Suddenly my mouth snapped shut. The familiar sound of Zuko's strained rasp, seeping through the mask of the man before me was enough for nauseating heat to surge from my stomach to my chest. I took a step back and felt my eyes widen with something bordering on embarrassment and terror. How could I have been that stupid? I'd seen the swords before and even held one of them when I was held captive on that mettle monster he called a ship… He reached up and unfastened the ties around his mask before removing it and to my horror… It _was_ him.

"Z-Zuko…" I sputtered as I took another step back

The harsh revelation as to my captor's identity compelled me to turn and barrel through the forest. I moved as if he'd begun throwing fire at me – even though, for now at least, his element was absent. I didn't want to take the chance… I wasn't near water, I couldn't bend his blood without the aid of the full moon, and as I'd learned before, I couldn't physically overpower him. Running was my only option.

The hastened strides of his footfall thundered in my ears as he sprinted after me. Where moments ago I'd preferred Zuko to be my subjugator, now, I welcomed to opportunity of another to be my captor – I wished the Blue Spirit had been someone else. A hand clamped around my upper arm and the next thing I knew, I was jerked rearward before my back was thrust flush against his chest with his Dao Swords scissoring around my neck.

"_I don't appreciate having my body dominated by the moon, bloodbender_…" He growled into my ear, his breath hot and enraged as it ghosted through his clenched teeth and onto my neck. His voice pulled me into the realm of panic. I'd never heard him be so… _serious_. It was true, he wanted his honor, and wanted it through me but, never in our time spent together as captor and captive had he seemed so precarious. The blades tightened around my throat before he started in a low threatening tone, "I'm done with the games, peasant_. _ You try anything like that again; I won't go easy on you. If you thought I was ruthless _before_ – well, that's _nothing_ compared to what I have planned for you."

"If you think I'm afra-"

"_Maybe you didn't hear me_…" he ground out. "_I'm done_. _One more hitch, Katara, and I'll make sure you suffer like you never have._"

With that we pressed on…

* * *

I fell to the ground with a _thud_ and landed palms flat against the sharp edge of a rock after mister chivalry shoved me into the soil…

"Hey!" I protested, pushing myself up on my knees.

Zuko didn't grace me with his reply; instead he threw himself down next to me, making sure to keep me within reaching distance and pulled a small, water flask from his belt before he _popped_ the cork and began guzzling the contents. And just as I had the idea to bend the liquid from his throat he grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head against his chest. With a sharp whimper, my arms involuntary flew up and I started clawing at the hand holding fast to my mane.

"Let go!"

"_Calm down_," He ground out. "I just wanted to know if you were thirsty…"

"Well you could have asked!"

"I didn't have to ask at all… I wasn't just going to hand you a flask full of water."

"Try it sometime. I'd like the results."

With a growl he released my hair and shoved me back to the ground, grumbling something under his breath about waterbenders. I glared at him and pushed myself back upright, being sure to hold what was left of my tunic together. Glancing to Zuko, I noted the way his golden stare raked from my ankles to the middle of my thigh where the hem of my attire fell. I shifted awkwardly under his calculating gaze, which seemed to snap him out of it because he blinked and turned his attentions back to the flask before taking another swig.

"So, _you're_ the Blue Spirit…" I said trying to break his thoughts from lingering on my thighs.

"So it seems." He replied critically, once more sneaking a peak at my legs. "I see you've … lost some clothes."

I scoffed.

"When I fell asleep I seem to remember a little more to that dress." He continued, trying to make conversation even though he still sounded... like Zuko – rough, harsh, and cruel.

"I destroyed it."

"Why?"

Slowly reaching into my tunic I culled a fist full of the remnants from my shredded attire and dropped it next to Zuko, "I was leaving you a trail."

"What?"

"I thought you'd come for me and after the Blue Spirit …" My voice faltered and I turned away.

"You left me a trail to rescue you?" He was almost surprised.

"It doesn't matter. It turns out I didn't need you after all." I growled, barely audible.

Silence fell between us and he dropped the subject. Then he stood and pulled me off the ground leading me further into the trees.

* * *

I watched as Zuko tried to make himself look more inconspicuous – combing his fingers through his short tresses, hiding his mask under his fresh set of robes, and settling his sheath at his hip. And at some point during his search for me, he'd even gone as far as buying Earth Kingdom clothes, or from the looks of things… stealing. I kept forgetting that Zuko was a wanted fugitive. His own father wanted to have him arrested and all for the death of Admiral Zhoa. He had _nothing_.

"Now remember," He started once he finally straightened himself out. "We're refugees. If anyone asks, my name is Lee and yours is-"

"Kya." I interrupted.

His eyes narrowed at the way I had cut him off but he didn't say anything. We were just outside the Earth kingdom village I had attempted to flee to after escaping the _Blue Spirit,_ and the last thing he wanted, was for someone to recognize him as Ozai's son. I followed him out of the tree line and onto the main road just a few yards away from the village gate. His fingers came up to latch around my arm just in case I got any other bright ideas on how to escape.

We slowly approached the two men standing guard on either side of the entrance. Their faces were hard, sun beaten, and aged by the war. After seeing us near the gate, they stepped forward, eyes reducing into glares of suspicion. That is until they noticed how much of my legs that were exposed – their narrow glances suddenly turned into sneers and lecherous smiles. As we drew closer, one leaned in and grumbled to the other, causing him to chuckle.

I felt Zuko's grip tighten around my arm and suddenly, we turned sharply at the fork, and started down a different path. My head whipped around to see the guards still staring at us, this time in confusion…

"What are you doing? I thought we needed supplies…" I said irritably.

"I changed my mind."

"What about food?"

"We'll fish."

"Wait a minute!" I started as I threw my weight backwards, almost knocking him down.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" He barked as he yanked me back to his side.

"We're here. Let's just get what we need and get out."

He starred at me, those golden eyes branding me with displeasure before he said, "Fine. But we won't stay long."

We started again for the village entrance, this time making it all the way up to the guards.

"State your business." One of them said in his rough voice.

"We're refugees heading for Ba Sing Se and we're low on provisions. Allow us to pass." Zuko ordered.

"Please." I added, smirking at the fact that I had corrected the firebender's manners.

The gaze of my captor ripped from the guards and landed on me, shooting his infamous warning glare before he cleared his throat and repeat the word to the men before us. The guards then glanced to one another and stepped aside, permitting us entrance, and opened the stone wall that surrounded the small town. I couldn't help but notice how their stares were trained on my legs. Tucking my head, I pushed in a little closer to Zuko, who had been glaring daggers at them for looking too long - it didn't help that my tunic had a slit on either side of the dress that ran from my calves to my hips, revealing even more.

We entered the village and listened to the wall grind shut behind us before Zuko growled, "We need to get you something else to wear."

* * *

Sounds of chaos filled my ears and I ripped away from Zuko's rigid grip before running from the shop and out into the street. Screams and a thunderous explosion thundered rang in my ears. The town was burning to the ground – covered with hot and angry flames. I felt myself go into shock, gaping at the few flame clad villagers who hadn't been lucky enough to elude the fire plaguing their homes. I just… starred - dumbly watching as everything around was being destroyed.

Suddenly, a volley of heat surged towards me, demanding my emersion before I realized the next victim to fall under the burning pain of fire, was going to be me. The flame shot towards me and I held my hands out into front of my face, trying to turn away from the flare before I felt a pair of arms surround my body. And Seconds later, I hit the ground. I shook my head and looked to the area I had been standing to see it completely engulfed with unforgiving flames.

"Firebenders!" Zuko rasped from beside me on the ground. He had apparently tackled me out of harm's way after one of them decided to make me the next target.

My head snapped around to see Fire Nation soldiers marching down the main street, tossing their element carelessly into nearby shops and even villagers as they passed. Then Zuko rose to his feet, gripping at my tunic and hauling me into the cover of the nearest alleyway before forcing me behind a pile of crates and placing himself next to me. I peered around our safeguard, watching as the villagers scrambled passed us in an unbridled state of panic.

That's when I turned to Zuko, grabbing at his green Earth Kingdom robes in an attempt to plead with him. "We have to help!"

"No, we have to _survive_! We can get over the wall unnoticed if we're careful." He replied pointing past the firebenders and towards the stone barrier.

"We can't just leave them!" I cried as I gripped tighter to his robe.

He blinked and started in again, "If I'm captured, Azula will-"

"So you're going to run away because you're _afraid_ of your sister?!"

"No!" He riled. "This isn't my fight!"

"But those people-"

"Those people are enemies of the Fire Nation… _I'm_ _Fire Nation_!"

"It doesn't matter! You can help them! They're dying!"

He was knelt before me, the screams of and devastation filling sound and sight around us. It was obvious he was struggling with himself with the way his jaw had set and eyes had ponched shut. Then his stare was on me, debating whether or not he should throw me over his shoulder and run away, or stand and fight.

"If I help them," he bargained. "I want you to come back with me. No more games and no more struggling. I attempt to save them and I reap your freedom. _You belong to me_… Am I clear?" His eyes shown with authority, the seriousness of his offer relaying through the golden spheres and causing me to hold ever faster to his attire - until my knuckles turned white. "They're dying, Katara. Chose quickly."

How could he believe I had a choice? People were losing their lives. "Yes!" I cried. "You have my freedom!"

"Swear on your mother's necklace!"

"I swear, Zuko." I replied frantically. He was wasting time. "Please! On my Mother's necklace, you have my freedom! I belong to you!"

With that, he sprinted from the alleyway calling forth his element and sending an attack flying right into the torso of an iron clad soldier before his leading foot kicked upwards in order send another assail towards the rest of the unit. Suddenly they were rushing forward in an attempt to stop him. It was then I came to realize that I could be helping. Jumping from behind the crates, I rushed from the backstreet and quickly surveyed my environment until my eyes latched onto an ostrich-horse trough. My feet began moving on their own as I sprinted for the cleft, stirring my arms in order to summon the water it held and readying to rise to action. By the time I turned around, Zuko had already taken out four soldiers and was working on the fifth. The unit wasn't large but with the lack of earthbenders in this town, it didn't take many for it to become a threat.

I thrust my water towards one of the men, shooting ice daggers towards him, and preventing him from attacking Zuko while he as busy with another. The soldier fell to the ground and instantly began screaming under the biting pain of the frozen blades as they nipped at his skin. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Then I heard a _whistle_ and _pop_ before realizing I had another problem. Quickly spinning, I realized all too late that I'd fallen victim to the man behind me as he launched a burning assault in my direction. Before I could force the water back to my side in order to block the onslaught of fire my enemy had hurled, an angered rumble sounded from Zuko's lungs as he leapt in front of me and redirected the fire, sending it straight into a building unscathed with flames. I glared at this, but even if the town was destroyed, the lives of the people were more important.

Earth began to rise and before we knew it, benders followed, coming to aid Zuko and I in the rescue of their village. With the newfound help, I called every drop of water possible and started working at the flame engulfed buildings while the others continued dealing with the rest of the Fire Nations soldiers. And at length, the fires were out allowing me to return to the fight.

Then, there was an outburst of applause and cheering. Zuko and I froze, eyes searching for the sounds before they landed on the town's people. I looked about, combing through the crowd for more Fire Nation soldiers before I realized we'd won.

I felt Zuko's finger's latch around my wrist before I remembered my promise… I don't think he even knew why he saved these people. Perhaps for his reward – my freedom – he needed to hold that over my head somehow. I wasn't sure but It didn't matter - I had made him a deal. He'd done as I had begged him to do and now I would fulfill my end.

With a gentle tug to my arm, he led me through the encouraging crowd as they praised us, and contuned towards the exit. It was too much attention for someone who wanted to slip through unnoticed. We stepped outside the village and started down the road, the noises from the crowd fading behind us.

"I did as you asked. Are you going back on your word now?"

"No…"

"You had the chance to run... But you _didn't_. Why?"

"We needed to establish trust."

"And why is that?"

"Because…" To be honest I wasn't really sure but I knew it had to happen sooner or later. Zuko and I couldn't go through life like this _forever_. There had to be a breaking point. "You're going to need me someday."

I only hoped he wouldn't prove me wrong…

* * *

I'm SO sorry this was so late. I started that new job and lemme tell ya, it's rough… (Whispers *_Daycare_…*) Plus I'm still in the process of moving/painting /fixing the new house/cleaning it because the people who lived there before were dirty! Sadly, from here on out, things are going to slow down. Life happened…

But I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about you guys and still plan on keeping up on this story – along with a few other new stories (favorite me as a writer =]… if you want).

PLUS SINCE I MOVED – I HAVE HAD NO INTERNET! Do you have any idea how hard it is to update on _FanFiction_ . _NET_ without having internet?! o.0 That is kinda a _must_. But no worries I just got it last Friday so now I can do stuff again.

FF – Sexy scenes it is! Most of you voted _yes_. I think I only had like one dude vote 'No Sexies…' So I will do my best. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Cruel Man – I understand completely! I will NOT just throw it in for the sake of them having sex! I hate when I read a story then all of a sudden there's this random sex scene that throws off the flow of things! So I plan on something a little different than what people would normally see in a "sex scene" just to keep it interesting. You'll just have to see ;] Hopefully I don't disappoint. I have also added multiple _scenes_ in my outline, Bum BuM BuMmmMMm! To be honest, I have no idea how to write sexy scenes… It makes me blush just thinking about it hahaha. So we'll all be in for a rough ride (no pun intended, guys… For real.) Thanks for your review =]

I uploaded a different story, it's not avatar but I wanted to practice "Lemons" for the upcoming Zutara events seeing as how I've never written anything like that. Sooooo if that's something that interests you go to my page. It's a oneshot.

A lot of you were upset that Katara learned blood bending in the last chapter… I apologize for making you feel this was "Out of Character" or "Too Soon", but she _did_ need to get away from Zuko. I mean, come on! What would YOU do? Desperate times - desperate measures and what not. ;]

I didn't really like what I did with this chapter…

BUT! Keep reviewing guys, it makes me want to keep going! ^_^


	12. They Are the Hunters, We Are the Rabbits

Chapter Title Inspired by 'Rangers' – A Fine Frenzy

_**They Are the Hunters, We Are the Rabbits.**_

* * *

_I hated her…_

But it wasn't because she bargained with me to help enemies of the Fire Nation and save a town full of Earth Kingdom degenerates. Not because every word that dripped from her impudent tongue was a sass based remark about my _precious honor _, not because those azure eyes were laced with wroth and fire, and certainly not because she kept whereabouts and plans of her prized Avatar hidden in the depths of her mind. All these things, of course contributed to my contempt but no…

It wasn't _just_ that.

The hatred I held for the waterbender had everything to do with the way stray tendrils of chocolate hair fell from her braid and hung gracefully around her neck, forcing her to tuck the strands behind her ear. The way she looked when she was angry - her gaze, heated and wild, persuading me to subdue the urge to tame it. The way her skin glowed in the moonlight and looked warm against the light of day. And even now, she's given me new incentive to loathe her…

Firebenders rise with the sun, a trait I've, in vain, fought against for the last few days, for Katara's sake and my own. The true reason – I decided – why I despised my prisoner, was for the way I had found her when I woke. Firm, tanned, legs that seemingly continued on for miles had been wrapped securely around one of mine. As soon as I'd opened my eyes to find the perfect, bared, copper limbs coiled around me, my mouth ran dry and eyes widened. It was her aim to torture me in the worst ways imaginable… Starting with the obliteration of those black leggings.

Last night, much like every other, had been a battle of wills. Even though she had sold her freedom to me in return for the safety of the Earth Kingdom village, she by no means, had given up her self-justified logic to defy my wishes. I practically wrestled her to the ground in attempt to keep her next to me while I slept. And although I had her _word_ that she'd willingly go with me – her promise that she wouldn't endeavor an escape – I didn't want to take that chance. But now, I saw the flaw in my thinking. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the slit of her sarong… It traveled up her leg and fanned opened around her full hip. A miracle for the eyes, as if a sea of sapphire fabric had gifted it's onlooker a copper segment of flesh, even under those thin wrappings on her lower half. Before I had fallen asleep, I positioned Katara facing away from me, her back to my chest. But somehow in the midst of our dormant state, she managed to toss in my embrace without my knowledge, bury her pert nose into my chest, and snake her legs around me.

_All_ waterbenders, I reasoned silently to myself, were deviant…

I shifted under the grip of her legs only to have them tighten around one of mine, further condemning me to the curse that was, Katara… Finally deciding on my route of escape, I hesitantly wrapped my fingers behind her knee in an effort to peel her away, but as soon as I had touched her, those beryl eyes shot open and instantly fixed on the hand I had snaked under her leg. Clearly she'd misinterpreted my actions like she often did, and in this case, she understood them to be desirous.

Immediately incensed, she growled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?!" I shot back.

And suddenly, she was very aware of the way she had surrounded my body with her own. In fact, Katara was pressed so close to me, I was surprised I could still breathe. Even her arms had twisted themselves around my torso. After realizing our proximity, she ripped away from me, leaving me to swim in the uncomfortable reality of my situation.

I missed the warmth she had taken with her…

But save for the comfort of having her body lying next mine, I rejoiced in the hold of my personal space as it rushed back to me. I glanced to my prisoner, and there it was again… That hot, unbridled look that begged my darker side to discipline the defiant glint in her fiery eyes. That stare had met mine with enough wrath to fuel this war for _another_ hundred years, but it didn't scare me. I wasn't about to cower away from her just because her angered gaze held some merit.

So I rolled onto my back and tucked one arm under my head for support, being sure to keep my eyes trained on her, before quipping, "If you wanted to touch me, Katara, all you had to do was ask."

With that her back straightened as stiff as a table just and her lips pursed and formed into strict hyphen. And just when I was mentally about to celebrate the victory I knew I had, she relaxed under my gaze and pitched forward before crawling towards me, her mouth forming into a cat-like sneer. I raised myself to my elbows, eyeing her warily as our distance between the other decreased. What was she playing at _this_ time? And then she was at my side, sitting beside me as I laid idly on my back with, what I can only imagine to be, a dumb found expression crossing the planes of my face, before she bent herself over me, and allowed her braid, which had fallen loose during the night, to tickle at the flat surfaces of my chest and abdomen. Then, my eyes shot to her hands as she pulled them over me to run her fingers delicately above my body, dragging them in patterns over my arms, neck, and chest, pretending to, but never actually touching me. As she tauntingly caressed my body, I felt the warmth radiating from her hands even through the fabric of my shirt. The sensation resurrected the memory of her when she'd healed my wounds and the unrestrained surge of emotion that came with it. The steady rise and fall of my chest suddenly hastened under the teasing caress of her touch.

I was finished with this game...

I wanted contact so badly I nearly damned myself with the slightest twitch of my wrist. My eyes pinched shut and I waited for something to happen. Anything. Her to touch me, to pull away… _Anything_.

"It looks like it's not a matter of _me_ wanted to touch _you_…" She started in a darkened tone, causing my eyes to snap to her before she culled her hands to her lap and finalized, "…Rather than a matter of _you_ wanting to _be_ touched."

Oh yes… Waterbenders were deviant – the like of them.

* * *

"You complete liar!" Shrieked Katara.

I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice. How could it be so unwelcome, annoying, and just frustrating whenever she spoke? Maybe it was because she always had something to complain about…

"I didn't lie about anything!" I returned with equal hostility. "I just didn't specify where-"

"You said we were going back to the ship!"

"What?" I bit, turning to face her, "I never said that!"

"You made me promise to go _back_ with you!"

"No… You assumed I meant the ship. We're going to Ba Sing Se."

"If you think I'm going all the way to Ba Sing Se with you than-"

If I understood our agreement correctly," I paused, allowing my statement to set into that thick skull of hers. "You don't get a choice." I growled, spinning around to grip her wrists. "You are _mine_…"

"I'm not afraid of you, Zuko." She snarled with narrow eyes.

"You're going to Ba Sing Se and that's final." I released one of her limbs, being sure to hold fast to the second before turning back around to drag her through the trees. "Thanks to your heroism, neither of us have any other option."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That Earth Kingdom Village… As soon as word gets out that another firebender stood against Fire Nation soldiers, they'll know it was me."

"So?"

"_So_, that's bad…" I reply with a swift yank on her arm to cull her faster. Her redundancy sometimes astounded me.

"You're already a fugitive, so why does it matter?"

"Azula," I started slowly – quietly, unsure of whether or not I was heard. "She's coming after me…"

* * *

The last of my strength had been ripped away along with the remainder of my control…

From behind the safeguard of my mask, I stood in shock, helplessly watching one of the men who had ambushed us as his hand flew to the quiver on his back. My foot lurched forward involuntarily to stop him but the distance between us was too much. His eyes raked over my mask before pulling the left corner of his mouth into a wicked sneer before his long fingers wrapped around his bowstring. Then, knowing I was watching him like a fire-hawk, his gaze snapped to Katara before showily releasing the arrow. The sickening _shunk_ sounded after the tip collided with Katara's skin. It was enough to make the horror even more prominent. My eyes clenched from under the visage of my mask and my heart plummeted to my stomach. When I was able to will my eyes open, I saw her staggering back a few paces, and holding fast to the arrows shaft as it protruded from the juncture between her should and collar bone. And then… _Then_, she fell back and hit the ground with and agonized cry.

There were only four of them and as if they knew how to render me utterly helpless in a fight – all four men had targeted Katara. And without fail I had risen to the challenge to protect rather than leave her to fend for herself, as she was more than capable doing. I should have picked them off one by one. But no… Instead I had jumped between her and these blackguards, swords in hand, ready to defend that which I had so diligently strived to acquire.

Watching her lie there in pain. No… Watching her _die_, wasn't something I was ready for. So, I ran to her calling, "Katara! Get up!"

The wound wasn't fatal, that much I was completely certain but she was hurt and something else… Something wasn't right. As I neared – only three feet away my heart took another painstaking drop to my stomach. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, hiding those pretty blue orbs from my line of sight. Then, violent tremors ran through her body like an electric shock. I dropped to my knees and ripped the arrow from her body, knowing the predicament. The broad head of the arrow had been laced with poison. So, while eyeing my assailants with a wary gaze I shifted down to scoop Katara's up and sling her over my shoulder before getting back to my feet with every intention of fleeing.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" One of the men growled as he took a step closer, swinging his sword in a circular motion through the air as if to threaten me. Oh, what I wouldn't give to finish what they started but the odds were not in my favor, not with the girl fading from consciousness and still violently convulsing as she lay draped over my shoulder.

I took a step backwards, holding the tip of my sword defensively towards the bowman as he reached yet again for the quiver on his back. His next shot would be intended for me. There was no time. And somehow I knew, these four men weren't just random bandits. No… This had Azula written all over it.

"You going to run?" Another mockingly called as he slowly closed the distance between us. "Give up and we may let your little whore go free… After we have a bit of fun with her, of course."

His words rang like a gong in my head. They were after me, but Katara was, unfortunately, a bonus in their little hunt for my sister. I couldn't let that happen. But just as I was about to turn and bolt, I saw it…

One of them held out a chain and dangling at the end was a small, glass, vial, filled with light blue liquid. An antidote for the poison. "Give up and you'll get this." He said, gesturing to Katara. "She's dying… You have to cooperate, _right_."

I glared at him from underneath my disguise. The other three men, including the one who had shot Katara, were closing in fast. Turning my attentions away from his accomplices, I pulled my gaze away from the surrounding threat and stared hotly at the man with the vial… He was the ring leader in all this. Cut the head off and tail doesn't rattle… "Wrong!"

I propelled one of my swords through the air with precision, the tip flying directly for the chain. I heard him gasp as the blade surged through towards him and hooked the vial right out of his grasp. The sword buried into the tree that had been rooted in its path with the antidote dangling from the hilt. With my hand now free, I ripped my mask away and sneered. The next thing I knew there was fire… _everywhere_. Rage had taken over in order to protect what was rightfully _mine_.

_Mine_…

Yes the waterbender was mine and right now she was on the brink of peril. The men around us – two were encased in flames but the remaining half was outraged at my lacking ability to negotiate with villains. So they tore after me.

I didn't hesitate to start sprinting down through the forest, being sure to grab the sword and vial as I passed the tree…

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, with the now fainted Katara, draped over my shoulder, trying to gain distance between us and the assassins. It was sundown and it was getting very difficult to see but I refused to slow my pace. I could still hear their gruff voices behind me and I knew if I stopped now, they would catch up with us and I would be the next to fall unconscious.

After I was sure I had lost them, I slowed, and sucked air in and out of my lungs, trying to catch my breath before I gingerly slid Katara from my shoulder to my arms to begin inspecting her condition. From what I could tell she was _not_ doing well. Throughout the run, her skin had become very pale and the veins in her body were lucid and black. In no time at all, I was digging wildly at the corked vial, and even though I had the antidote, I still didn't know what to do.

My hand moved underneath her head before I tilted it back and pour the sapphire liquid into her mouth. But nothing happened. She was unconscious and there was no way to communicate the severe need to swallow the liquid. I ran the pads of my fingers over her throat, trying in vain to coax her throat muscles to reflexively swallow. And finally, she did…

But still, she was silent, lifeless, dying… My brow furrowed. I didn't know what I did wrong but then it occurred to me. If Azula did send those men after us, she would have known I traveled with the girl and would have known she would have been my downfall. I placed the vial to my lips and tipped back in order to drink. The last few drops ran onto my tongue and I lost it. I had thrown the vial to the ground and punched the glass, breaking it under my knuckles. The shards embedded into my skin, doing nothing to calm my anger.

Sugar, water and blue dye… There was _no_ antidote.

I needed to find help...

I placed the waterbender on the ground and touched the place she had been shot. The skin around her wound was stained black from the poison. The only thing I knew to do, sent a deep crimson shade to grace my features, stretching from my neck to my cheeks. I had heard of people sucking the poison from someone who had been bitten by a snake. Did this work the same way? Without another thought my head descended to Katara's collarbone before I place my lips over the puncture wound. I began to extract a bitter tasting liquid into my mouth and I knew it was working. After I spat the bitter contents onto the ground, I continued to imbibe the poison until I began tasting the slightest hint of blood. Did I get it all? I wanted to be sure so I sucked a little harder only causing more blood to rush out of the small wound. I lifted my head to see her in the same condition. Taking one of her arms, I pulled her over my shoulder once again and made my way down the road as fast as I could.

It started to rain and I felt the earth begin to turn to slosh under my feet. It was getting harder and harder to carry her. I began tripping frequently as the sky above grew dark. Picking myself up out of the mud was becoming near impossible as the rain continued to pour. I grew tired as I trudged and fell. Then, the fifth or sixth time I had fallen, I struck my knee on a stone, the small pain managed to strip me of the last of my strength. I pitched sideways and refused to get back up again. The girl was light, but her lithe body and damp cloths, didn't mix well with the now sodden roads.

The distant sound of an Ostrict-horse baying and carriage wheels caught my attention as I looked up to see a transport coming this way. My hand scurried through the mud, searching for the stone I had struck my knee against, before taking it up and hurling it toward one of the windows of the carriage. The stone was large enough to make a decent crack in the glass. The horses were pulled to a stop and the door to the transport swung open.

"Who's out there?" Called the harsh voice of an older man.

"Here!" I called in reply. I picked myself up off the ground and made my way for him, hoping he would help me.

"You threw that stone into my…" His voice faltered as I came into view. His eyes rested on the lifeless girl over my shoulders and he wasted no time in rushing to my side. "Here, let me help you." He said as he helped me carry her to his carriage. "Get her inside." He ordered me, just before he stepped inside and pulled her with him.

I carefully sat Katara on the cushioned seat across from the carriage owner and sat next to her, my arm wrapped tightly around her. I felt the carriage lurch and move forward as the two horses hauled it through the soggy mess of road. I pulled Katara to me after we hit a couple bumps. I was afraid she would bounce right off the seat and onto the floor. The man, who had helped carry her, watched me for a moment before I finally turned my gaze on him. I stared at him, and then turned my gaze back to the girl, after discerning the fact that we were going to sit in silence as he observed me.

"My name is Aero." He finally offered.

"I'm Lee." I quickly lied.

I peeled my eyes away from Katara to find him playing with his beard. His gaze traced my arms around her shoulders. I gripped her protectively before taking her hand in mine and rubbing small circles on the back of her palm.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We were attacked by bandits and she was hit with a poisoned arrow of their darts."

Aero began fingering his beard again as he watched me shuffle Katara onto my lap and swipe away the mud and drenched hair from her face. I clenched her in my arms and starred into her unmoving features. Her body was completely limp and she was cold. This was my fault…

"So you two were traveling together?"

"That's right."

The carriage jarred slightly and I wrapped tighter around the waterbender in order to hold her steady.

"You're very careful with her." Aero stated out of pure observation.

I am? At what point had I become _careful_ with her? The last thing I had ever been with her or with anything else for that matter was _careful_. When was the turning point? When did I _stop_ threatening, shoving her, and holding her prisoner? When did I _start_ protecting her and throwing myself in harm's way to keep her safe?

"Yes." I replied as I cleared my throat. "She's my wife."

I almost condemned my story after gulping a little too hard. If Katara woke to find I had labeled us as husband and wife, she'd kill me, no doubt. I would rather her wake up and kill me, than not wake up at all. With the thought of her never opening those pretty blue eyes again, I pulled her closer to my chest and let her head fall to my shoulder.

As Aero told me, we were traveling to his home. He also informed me his wife, Kelia, would be able to nurse my _wife_ back to health. That was the only thing I needed to hear in order to relax. The promise of food, shelter and a bed seemed to have an equal part in allowing me to calm.

I could see a farmhouse through the window of the carriage as we approached our destination. Small lights from lanterns flickered in the distance. It looked warm which was exactly what my prisoner needed right now. The carriage jarred to a halt and I stood with Katara in my arms before stepping out into the rain and following Aero on the path that lead to his house.

Aero wasted no time in opening the front door and pulling me along with him. "Kelia! We have guests!" He yelled. "Get the medicine. The lady has been poisoned!"

A very thin woman came from the kitchen, wiping her hands into a small towel. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid that trailed down her back. The woman's large eyes fell to Katara and she immediately herded the two of us into an adjourning room that had a bed.

"In here." She said as she held a hand out to the bed. "Lie her down."

I gingerly placed Katara on the edge of the mattress and lowered her back against the pallet. I could hear Kelia tampering with something behind me before I heard her small voice. I turned to see her handing two pairs of dry clothes for Katara and myself. Keila moved past me and began to wipe some remedy or antidote over the girl's wound.

"This isn't as bad as I had thought. She was hit with a arrow?"

"That's right."

"There seems to be little poison in her body."

I reddened slightly. "I tried sucking most of it out."

"She's lucky. Had you not done that, she might not have had any life left in her."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, dear. I expect she'll wake up soon, she just needs rest. She's running a fever but I don't think it's anything to be concerned about."

My eyes fell on the small puncture wound to find a small reddish bruise under her collarbone where I had sucked her skin. I'll have to answer for the small blemish when she wakes up. Her veins were no longer black, but were returning to their original hue.

She is going to be okay. ..

"Hurry up and get her changed. I'll have Aero make a fire."

With that final statement she turned and exited, shutting the door behind her before I changed into the spare cloths. My mind repeated the last thing I heard and it registered. _Get her changed_?

That was my own fault; I was the one who told them we were _married_. Was that even normal for married couples to do?

I stared down at Katara, then to the fresh cloths in my hands, then back to Katara. The second she found out I undressed her she'd gut me…

After a few minutes of blank staring, I sucked a very deep breath through my nostrils and shifted from one muddy boot to the other. My arms crossed over my chest as I paced back and forth a few times. We were supposed to be _married. _ How could I walk out to meet Aero and Kelia and tell them I lied? I couldn't.

I took my hands and placed them over the ties of her frayed tunic and began working at the knots, praying silently for her to remain unconscious. I glanced down to see her bare legs. At least I wouldn't have to do much with that since she'd taken the liberty to cut them up herself. I backed away trying to regain some sort of composer.

The ties were unknotted…

All I had to do was hold her upright and slip it over her head right? Easier said than done… apparently, I'd missed one of the knots and had to begin a new strategy as the tie was well hidden from me. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of pushing my hands up under her dress.

As I took my seat on the bed and rested her torso against my chest, I took a deep breath and gripped the hem of her shirt before lifting it up over her head. Her limbs seemed to get stuck in a tangled mess of wet fabric and hair. After finally getting it off, I tossed it to the wooden floor, laid her back down to the bed. To my relief there was a layer of breast wrappings coiled around her chest and some sort of modest under thing covering her lower half. Good. These were obviously the last layers and all I had to do was take them off, right?

I placed my hand on the bare expanse of her stomach, inched my fingers up her ribs and under the cloth. I can do this. It was just a breast. I should have been more than familiar with them at my age, but I had n't actually spoken to a woman since my banishment. At least not one my age…

It shouldn't have made any difference that her skin was like silk, even under the clouded perception of my calluses, or that her narrow ribcage fit so perfectly into my hand as I slid my fingers around it. Involuntarily I yanked my hand away from her and headed towards the door. I couldn't do it.

I threw myself dramatically through the door to find Kelia and Aero staring at me in confusion. "Is everything alright Lee?" Aero asked as he stood up.

"Huh? Oh um..." Why was it so hot in there? "Um... So, we're... newly... newly, newly married. We were traveling and uh … and the rain-" I slipped a finger under the neck of my shirt. "We haven't stopped anywhere yet... so, I've never –" I took a deep breath, trying to gain sentence structure but it didn't seem to help. "I mean, we've never..." I closed my eyes and forced out a sputtering breath. "She's got these wrappings…" I breathed as I crisscrossed my hands over my chest. "… She'll be so angry."  
"I'll take care of it dear." Kelia said as she stood and entered the room behind me.

A sigh of relief left my lungs as I strode over to the fire and sat in the chair across from Aero, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I looked up to see him fumbling with his beard and shooting a playful smirk in my direction. The small beads of sweat that had formed on my brow were starting to disperse as my temperature lowered and breathing slowed.

"First time?" Aero asked trying to stifle a chuckle.

I nearly fell out of my chair. First what?! How could he be so comfortable with asking something like that? Probably, because _he_ was more than _familiar_ with it.

"Y-Yeah." I managed to sputter out.

I could see Aero's smirk widen and I knew he was going to give me life changing advice on the subject. I was spared from his speech when Keila came back out of the room moments later to inform me Katara had been changed and that she needed to be kept warm. I wasted no time in moving into the spare room and taking her in my arms to carry her out to the fire.

The poor thing felt cold but at least the color of her skin was no longer pale. Aero began to throw more wood on the fire after seeing me carry Katara's limp body towards the embers. I sank down into my chair and I draped the unconscious body over my lap before raising my own body temperature to keep her warm.

"I'll make tea for when she wakes up." Keila said just before disappearing into the next room.

Aero too made his exit after remembering he failed to put the horses in the barn. I sat all alone by the fire with the waterbender. Never before was I given the chance to stare at her without her catching me. I couldn't deny I've always want to. Throughout our _journey_, it has taken every ounce of self control not to watch her; not to watch her sleep, admire her glares, stare into her beautiful azure hazed eyes. Now I was watching her as she rested in my arms and she couldn't stop me.

"You know, I've never met anyone quite like you." I told her even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

While my arm was wrapped around her shoulders to support her lithe body, my free hand brushed through her dark, wet, hair and fanned the locks out for them to dry in the warmth of the fire. As I continued to brush her hair out with my fingers I felt her shift slightly. Was she waking up?

"Katara?"

Unfortunately she didn't move in response. My eyes still studied her skin diligently as I allowed them to roam of her body. Her exposed skin revealed small scars; I had never noticed them before. Even though the small flaws covered her here and there, she was still the bases for perfection.

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as her eyes batted open. The blue orbs revealed themselves before they shuffled around the room examining their surroundings. At last they landed on me and a small smile formed across her lips. It must've been nice to see a familiar face but _my_ face? Just then, the sound of a dish crashing to the floor came from the kitchen, causing Katara to jar. She sat up and quickly started looking around the room. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a group of men attacking her.

"We're guests in the house of farmers. Aero and his wife, Kelia, are allowing us to stay for the night." I spat out as quickly as I could. "I told them my name is Lee. I also told them … We're married."

"What?!" she nearly screamed as the smile on her face disappeared.

I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth. "Quiet. It's the only thing I could think of."

"You could have told them I was your sister." She bit after I removed my hand. Her gaze shifted down to her attire then back to me. She lifted an accusing eyebrow to me as if I needed to give her an explanation. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were wet and they needed to be changed." I growled between clenched teeth.

"Did you undress me?!"

"No!" I condemned my features with a blush, causing her to become skeptical and lift her eyebrow again. "What?! I didn't!"

"You better not have or else I'll-"

I quickly stood, gracelessly dropping her to the floor with a loud thud. "Welcome back, bloodbender..." I irritably spat.

As I lowered myself back down into the chair I remembered why I was always pushing her around. She's impossible! She is the most frustrating, irrational, person I have ever met, and I lived in a palace with Azula! How it was that she able to send me over the edge like no other. Whether the emotion, fury, hatred, heartache, or fear, she coaxes them all out as if they were trained animals that obeyed her beckoning.

"Be polite." I ordered as I placed both my hands over her shoulders.

Aero's drenched form walked back into the house and kicked his mud ridden boots off at the door. He removed his coat and hung it on a hook that stuck out from the wall before making his way back over to the fire.

"Look who's awake. You had your husband worried sick." He said as he sat across from Katara and I.

"Aero, this is my wife Katara."

"Hello, Katara... You know your husband was pretty bent on stopping my carriage. He broke the window with a rock trying to stop me." He sounded cheerful but somehow I heard the severe disappointment in his voice after remembering his broken window.

"Oh well, he is very good at _hunting_ someone down when he wants something. In fact he does it for a living."

I squeezed her shoulders, but she only shrugged against my warning. I wouldn't have extracted the poison from her body had I known she was going to spit insults about my quest for her little Avatar.

"Oh? What do you do?"

"Um…" _Thanks Katara…_. "Well for a while I was a trader. I used to deal pelts."

"Strange line of work…" He consented.

"Yes. It is…"

"Oh well. Who am I to question a man's business?" He said with a smile. "I still can't believe the misfortune you ran in to. And on your wedding night, of all times. That sure kills the mood…."

"Wedding night?" Katara repeated. "_Mood_?"

I could feel the heat in her body rise as she tensed under my grip. I had some explaining to do. Moments afterwards, Kelia came out of the kitchen to notify us that dinner was ready. We all followed her into the dining room, where she had set two extra plates.

"I set up the guest house for you while your wife was out cold. Aero told me about your situation and I thought you might like the privacy." Kelia told us as we sat at the table

Katara's heated gaze snapped on me and I set my jaw. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

So I know I told some of you I wanted to update before Christmas and as you can see that didn't happen. Especially since I opened my presents early so I could have "_Christmas_" with my grandparents before they went back to Florida and guess what. I got assassins creed 3! I have just been playing that none stop! I know, I'm bad. I should write a little here and there. But that's not all. I want to do another Assassins creed multi chapter fic. Whenever I play, it just screams "FANFICTION!" But I promised myself I would finish this chapter first, before starting another multi chapter fiction. =]

Reviews Please! Plenty of them!


End file.
